


Center Of Attention

by Neville_Severus_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Keep changing tags- can't make up my damn mind, My First Fanfic, Ron Weasley-centric, Seer Ron Weasley, Slow To Update, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_Severus_Black/pseuds/Neville_Severus_Black
Summary: Hailed as the most powerful Seer since Cassandra Trewlaney, Ron Weasley's average life is over before it could even begin. How will he deal with being shoved into the spotlight and suddenly given fame that rivals that of Harry Potter?
Comments: 43
Kudos: 203





	1. It's a Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever and unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope y'all enjoy it.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this. Harry Potter is JK. Rowling's property and I respect that.  
> INSPIRATION: This fanfiction is inspired by TheTrueSpartan's: FATE and Random-Fruitcake04's: CHOICES on fanfiction.net  
> Please go check them out, they are amazing stories.

**March 3, 1980**

"Congratulations, it's a boy." said their Midwife said with a surprised laugh.

The child in question was screaming and crying trying to wriggle away from the foreign touch. The Healer handed the newborn to his mother, Molly Weasley.

"It's a boy," said Molly tearfully, "You said I was having a daughter this time." Her voice thick with disappointment.

The Midwife looked at Molly carefully, five pregnancies, six babies, and no daughters. She had delivered all of the children, the first time she said it the statement was met with joy and excitement. As did the second but after that, she could see Molly get more and more discouraged. That was until her spell revealed that finally, the Weasley matriarch was going to have a daughter.

The spell she had used to identify the baby's gender had always worked for her before, the chances of a misreading were less than one percent. She told Molly this and wasn't very surprised when the woman started to cry

"I was supposed to have a girl, not another boy," Molly said.

In her mind Molly was reeling, after all these years she was finally gonna have a little girl only for the Healer to announce that it was a boy this whole time. Less than a one percent chance of the spell being wrong and it had to happen to her. She couldn't hold back her sobs as she clutched her son, not daughter, son.

"Take him Arthur, please just take him." She cried handing her husband their child.

"Molls"

"No Arthur, please take him to his brothers I just need some time."

Arthur decided to do as his wife said and left her in the Midwife's capable hands. He left and closed the door only to see all of his sons gathered around the door. He could hear his wife crying and suddenly realized that in his worry for his wife who went into labor he forgot to put a silencing charm on the room.

"Why doesn't mummy want the baby." said Percy

"Is there something wrong with it, let me see." Charlie added

He looked at his children with tired eyes and told them to come downstairs. After he sat down he started to explain "Your mum is just a little upset that the baby is a boy and not a girl like the Healer said, that doesn't mean that she doesn't want your brother."

"That's stupid, she should be happy that it's a boy and not an icky girl." Charlie said with disgust as if the simple notion of having a sister is the most revolting thing imaginable

"Yeah girls are boring." Percy declared trying to impress his brother with their common dislike of all things female

Arthur was too exhausted to argue with their childish exclamations. He just looked at his boys, his two eldest were staring at the baby with poorly disguised curiosity. Percy seemed pleased with himself, having given his opinion on the matter. While the twins didn't know what was going on and just seemed happy to be included.

Then he looked at his youngest, his son had stopped crying and just gazed at him with pale blue eyes. His beautiful baby boy was small, a shock of red hair atop his head. Constellations of freckles on his cherub-like cheeks. He looked at his father with the innocence only a baby could manage.

He could understand why his wife was upset, a mother's desire for a daughter is just as strong as a father's is for a son. But to cry and demand the child in question be removed from the room is inconceivable to him.

He would never truly understand women and he's okay with that. With that thought, he continued to observe the tiny little life that's half of him.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you, son, you will go on to do great things and grow up to be a great man. No matter what happens in the future you will always be loved." Arthur vowed

"My boy...Ronald"

* * *

Ronald Billus Weasley had always been a unique child. Too bad nobody noticed for the longest time. Even his own parents overlooked the ability that their youngest son possessed. Maybe they could have seen it sooner if only they paid more attention. Instead, the attention that all children crave from their parents was usually given to his elder brothers or in most cases younger sister.

Ever since he started to talk he's always said things that seemed random or out of place. If people had looked hard enough they would realize that there is no way a child could have known about the things he spoke of, but nobody ever did. Even though he usually saw the connection between his words and the world around him nobody else could. One or two words, easily written off as mindless baby talk soon became full sentences and statements. As time went on, it became more and more difficult to ignore.

* * *

**August 10, 1985**

"Come on Ronnie, time to wake up," said Bill as he knocked on his littlest brother's door. "Mum's made breakfast, and I definitely smell bacon." he continued trying to entice his carnivore of a brother.

He stopped when he heard groaning and the rustle of a bedspread. Nothing got Ron up faster than the promise of bacon. After a couple of minutes, the door finally opened to reveal Ron still in his pajamas, hair askew, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm up Bill, stop being so loud." Ron groaned. He had never been an early riser preferring to sleep in as long as he could. He was always being woken up by his many older brothers and even his little sister Ginny. It's annoying and usually enough to make him grumpy in the morning. Only the promise of his mum's amazing cooking was enough to lighten his mood. He wondered what was for breakfast, no matter what it was it was bound to be delicious.

" _Pancakes, bacon, and fruit salad_ " he blurted out

"Fruit salad, really," Bill asked, never had he heard his brother ask for anything that wasn't made of meat or have enough sugar to instantly rot teeth "What kind of fruit."

" _Strawberries, Bananas, Blueberries, Pineapple, and Kiwi._ " replied Ron

"Well you'll eat whatever mum makes you, it's no use being picky Ronnie. Its food all the same" Bill said ruffling his hair "Go on and wash up." Bill nudged him toward the bathroom and went downstairs

He didn't say that because he wanted it for breakfast, it just came out of his mouth like usual. He never understood why he says the things he does. The crazy thing is sometimes the stuff that comes out of his mouth actually happens. He would bet that pancakes, bacon, and fruit salad are what his mum made for breakfast. Too bad nobody ever believes him when he tells them. Why would they believe him anyway? Little ickle Ronniekins a Seer, yeah right. He's just really good at guessing is all. That still doesn't explain why he can't control what he says. But he has more important things to do than think about that, like eating bacon.

After he washed up he headed downstairs and went to the table to eat. Merlin, he was hungry, he hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday. In his five-year-old mind, it might as well have been a week ago. As he sat down he could see Bill looking at him with a curious expression.

"Why did you go back to bed if you were already up," asked Bill, assuming the only way Ron could have possibly known what was for breakfast, right down to the fruit in the fruit salad was for him to have already been up. But what he couldn't understand was why Ron would try to go back to sleep after seeing the feast that their mother made. Usually, if his baby brother was anywhere near food he would already be eating it.

"I didn't," He answered simply. "Mum can I have lots of bacon please." he begged.

His mother looked at him with fond exasperation before setting a plate with a pancake, two slices of bacon, and a bowl of fruit salad in front of him.

"If you finish all your food, fruit included and still have room for more, I'll give you a couple more slices of bacon." She said.

"Thank you," He replied, voice muffled since he already started to eat.

Breakfast at the Burrow was always interesting, today was no different. Bill and Charlie used their forks to try and get more bacon from the mountain off the table occasionally elbowing each other in their haste. Percy doing his best not to make a mess while actually trying to get some food before everybody else eats it. The twins who have already gotten their food are eating off each other's plates and appear to be making some sort of tower out of their fruit instead of eating it.

While the older kids fight for food and mess around he and Ginny get served since they can't reach for any of the food without making a mess. His father can almost always be seen with the paper reading about the latest news and whatnot. He's glad it's his father's day off, today and tomorrow since it's Ginny's birthday. That means he and his father can finally spend some time together.

" _Gotta get to work Dad._ " he said

"What do you mean Ron, I have today and tomorrow off," Arthur said with confusion "You know this, you were very excited to spend some time together."

"I know that" he grumbled, "You promised to play with me."

Once again his mouth betrayed him and said stuff that he didn't mean to say. He hoped that it didn't really happen because his father said that it would just be them together and no one else. Since tomorrow's Ginny's birthday and everybody's gonna spend time doting on her, his dad said that they would get to spend some quality time together today so he didn't feel so left out tomorrow.

But the thing is he always feels left out. Bill and Charlie are too big to play with him, doing homework and playing on the brooms. Whenever he asks to play they always dismiss him or say he's too little. All Percy does is study and read. He never wants to play no matter how much fun they would have together if he just put his dumb books down. The twins are always playing pranks on him. They tell him to go away and bother somebody else when he tries to play along with them. The only person who even tries to play with him is Ginny and all she wants to do is stupid girl stuff, like playing dolls and dress up. When he doesn't play her games he gets in trouble for being mean but does she ever get in trouble for not playing his games, no.

"Finish up your breakfast and we can play some Gobstones." Arthur said knowing his son would want to start their day together early and finish it as late as possible. Just as Ron was about to reply, The Floo flared and someone called for Arthur.

Ron sat back as his father went to answer the Floo call with a feeling of dread in his stomach. No way was his father going to work, he promised today was gonna be all about them. Just as he finished that thought his dad came back into the kitchen looking at him with a sad expression on his face.

"You aren't going to work today right, you promised." he said in an unsteady voice

"Ronnie..." Arthur didn't get to finish when Ron suddenly burst into tears.

"You always do this, it was supposed to be just us today. No work or anything." he cried, whenever he tried to spend any time with his dad, it was always cut short or canceled because of work or his siblings.

"Now Ron, that's not true," Arthur said, but once again he was interrupted this time by the twins.

"Stop being such a baby," George said in a mocking tone

"Yeah, I didn't know we had two little sisters" added Fred

"I'm a boy" yelled Ron, he didn't want to stay somewhere where he clearly wasn't wanted so he decided to run upstairs and hide away from everybody.

When he got upstairs to his room he shut his door and went under his covers so he could continue to cry in peace. His dad always did this, he never got to spend time with anyone. He was always alone.

* * *

How long has he been up here? Nobody even came up after him. If Ginny went crying to her room everybody would try to comfort her, but what did he get, ignored like always. Is it too much to ask for a little attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading, Reviews inspire me! ^-^ Until next time. Hope to see you there :)


	2. Misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever and unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope y'all enjoy it.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this. Harry Potter is JK. Rowling's property and I respect that.  
> INSPIRATION: This fanfiction is inspired by TheTrueSpartan's: FATE and Random-Fruitcake04's: CHOICES on fanfiction.net  
> Please go check them out, they are amazing stories.

**August 11, 1985, 8:00 am**

"Ronnie wake up, it's my birthday" yelled Ginny as she launched herself onto her big brother.

He groaned and opened his eyes to see his baby sister on top of him with the biggest smile on her face. Remember when he said that Ginny sometimes wakes him up, yeah this is how. Nothing like waking up to somebody roughly his size jumping on him. He never says this though and is not about to say it now since it is her birthday.

"Happy Birthday Ginny, can you please get off?" he said instead, she thankfully listened to his request and got off him.

"Mum says you have to get up and come eat something cause your just skin and bones," she said.

"Okay, I'll be down soon," he said, "just let me go get washed up."

"Hurry down because mum made a really yummy breakfast today, all my favorites. Cause it's my birthday." She reminded him as if he didn't already know.

* * *

**12:30 pm**

Breakfast went a lot smoother than yesterday. Everybody seemed content to ignore his outburst and pretend like it didn't happen. He's not sure if it's a good thing or not. But since today was Ginny's birthday, he'll try not to make a scene. The last thing he needed to do is ruin it for her. If somebody ruined his birthday, he would be very upset and probably throw a tantrum or something, so he didn't want to do that to his sister.

He could get jealous. He knew that, and she gets treated like a princess all the time by everybody and he's just seen as another boy. While this does upset him greatly, he knows it's not her fault. She can't help being the only girl any more than he can help being the youngest boy. That doesn't mean she's all innocent, she can be a spoiled brat sometimes. Even with her having everybody wrapped around her little finger, he still loved her. She's his little sister, as a big brother it's his job to protect her and stuff. That doesn't mean he has to like her though, he can be a good big brother and protect her and play nice but still think she's the biggest brat around.

Since it's her birthday Ginny wanted to have a party with her best friend Luna so the backyard was all set up with decorations and food their mum made, while he's not looking forward to a couple of little girls running around his house at least he can stuff his face and pretend he's somewhere else. Just as he's about to do that, their guests arrive.

Little Luna Lovegood, a tiny waif of a girl, hair so blonde it looked white, with periwinkle eyes that always seemed just a tad unfocused. Accompanying Luna are her parents Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood.

Xenophilius, a tall and slender man with storm grey eyes and long blonde hair. He was a man that could only be described as eccentric. He could always be heard talking about his theories on rare and elusive creatures as well as new articles for The Quibbler, a magazine of his own creation.

Pandora Lovegood on the other hand was a much more reserved and elusive witch that seemed to possess an endless amount of elegance as well as intelligence. Whose job was an editor for her husband's magazine but dabbled in spell creation. Something that took equal amounts of patience, creativity, and mental fortitude. With sharp features, shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, and a willowy figure whose height rivaled her husband, she was in no uncertain terms an extremely beautiful woman.

As he was about to call Ginny, he heard her squeal in excitement right next to his ear. He saw his sister run and hug Luna, babbling about how it's her birthday and she couldn't wait to play together.

"Luna dear why don't you go outside and play with Ginny, you've been looking forward to the party all day," Pandora said warmly to her daughter.

"Okay," Luna finally spoke, she had always been a quiet child. Just as she finished speaking Ginny took her hand and dragged her outside to play.

He had never been close to Luna's parents and didn't know what to say to them now that they were alone together. Before he could say anything to break the awkward silence that's formed between them, Xenophilius suddenly looked at him as if he just materialized out of thin air.

"Ronald Weasley, you've grown so much, look at you, if I didn't know any better I would say you were on your way to your first year at Hogwarts." Xenophilius said excitedly, "How tall have you gotten."

"Uhhh... I don't know," he said, he definitely didn't know how to deal with the weirdness that was Luna's dad but luckily his wife did.

" Xeno, I'm sure Molly or Arthur can fill us in on exactly how tall their children have gotten since our last visit two weeks ago," Pandora replied with practiced ease.

"Everybody's outside, I was just on my way out when you guys came through" Ron replied, He turned away and went out. After that exchange, he deserved a treat and a treat he would have. Knowing his mother, there would be plenty of food. As soon as he got outside, he went to a table with food on it. Just as he was about to get some much-needed grub in his stomach he was once again interrupted.

"Ron, why aren't you playing with your sister?" His mum asked.

"I was hungry and wanted some of your really amazing food," he said. He tried to appease her by complimenting her cooking.

"Finish up quick and go play with your sister, you will be on your best behavior," She said sternly."I will not have you ruining her birthday by throwing a tantrum like yesterday, Understand."

"Yes, mum," he answered. He got in trouble and didn't even do anything. Only he could manage such a feat. Of course, his outburst from yesterday was brought up but was it to ask if he felt better or if he was okay. No, it was thrown in his face, which was not a good feeling.

After the encounter with his mum, he finished his food and headed out to where his little sister was. While he got lectured by Mum, it appeared Ginny somehow roped everyone, including dad and the older boys, into a game of tag. He decided to wait until the game ended so he could join a new match. After a little while, the game finished.

"So Ginny are you excited for the cake your mum made? She put a lot of effort into it. I know for a fact it's gonna be delicious," Arthur asked his daughter.

"Yeah, but I'm more excited about presents, can we do them now. Please, I want to see what I get." Ginny replied.

" _You're getting a new dress, a muggle coloring book, crayons and a necklace from the Lovegood's_ ," he said, Oh no.

"Is that really what I'm getting, did you open my presents?" Ginny asked with a wobbly voice.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY," his mother yelled from behind him. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, OUT OF ALL THE SELFISH CRUEL THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE, OPENING YOU SISTERS PRESENTS AND SPOILING THE SURPRISE FOR HER. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE AMOUNT OF TIME AND EFFORT THAT WENT INTO TO THOSE GIFTS," She yelled.

"I didn't, I promise I didn't you have to believe me," he cried. How could he convince his mother that he would never intentionally spoil Ginny's birthday.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT, YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WE GOT HER AND TOLD HER RIGHT TO HER FACE. YOU'RE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN, GO TO YOUR ROOM," she said shrilly.

"But mum" he tried to reason.

"No buts, your father and I will deal with you later, room now," she said pointing to the house.

He left and went to his room like his mother said. After he got into his room he closed the door and for the second day in a row, cried under his covers. While he was wallowing in self-pity he heard knocking on his door.

"Ronnie can I come in please," asked Bill

"No, go away," He said, voice muffled since he was still hiding under his covers.

"I'm coming in," his brother said, completely ignoring him, why doesn't anybody listen, is he speaking a different language or something?

The door opened to reveal his eldest brother Bill who looked at him with worried eyes. He hid back under his covers and tried to pretend he was somewhere else. The last thing he needed was for more people to become upset with him, who was he kidding they all probably hated him now.

"Hey Ron, that was some party huh," Bill said. He tried to lighten the mood a little. With the way Ron left the party he looked as if he was on his way to Azkaban. Hell with how angry Mum was he would probably have a better time there than at the Burrow. "Look, I just want to talk about what happened, I've been noticing things that don't make sense and I'm trying to figure out how it all connects." He said,"You think you can help me."

"Why do you want my help? Go ask Percy he's the smart one."Ron said sullenly.

"He may be smart but so are you, and this doesn't concern him" Bill replied."You said that you didn't open Ginny's presents, does that mean you peeked at them before they were wrapped," Bill asked, he felt like he already knew the answer but wanted to check anyway.

"I didn't peek, and I didn't open them, I swear," Ron said, he tried to convince his brother. "I didn't mean to spoil her presents, but it just came out like it always does," he finished and looked down waiting for his brother to say he's a liar and selfish like his mum did.

"What do you mean by 'it came out', what came out," Bill asked, he felt like everything was starting to finally make sense.

"The words, they just pop out of my mouth, I don't mean to say them," Ron said trying to explain it, "I don't even know what I'm gonna say till it's already out," He finished with a frustrated sigh.

"Like the other day when you said what we were gonna have for breakfast, and when you told dad that he had to go to work even though he said he had the day off." Bill asked,

"Yeah, exactly!" Ron said excitedly, finally, someone understood. He never thought anybody else would notice.

"Do the things you say often come true."

"Uh-huh, all the time" Ron confirmed, "It's been happening more too, I just wish I wasn't so good at guessing,"

"You think all of this is happening because you're a good guesser," Bill asked in disbelief "I mean technically you're not wrong but that still doesn't explain why you can't control the words when they come out of your mouth."

"I don't know, but what else could it be?" Ron asked, he looked at Bill with adoration in his eyes if anybody knew what was happening to him it would be his biggest brother.

Bill looked at his little brother, never in a million years did he think that he would be having this conversation with Ron. Of course, Ron doesn't know what's going on, he's five, barely older than a toddler, and having to deal with this all alone must have been a nightmare. But what he can't get out of his head is how it took this long for anybody to notice. Have they all really been ignoring Ron so much?

"You know what a Seer is, right," Bill asked.

"Their people who can see the future, duh. I'm not that stupid Bill and I'm not a Seer." Ron said resolutely, Seers were powerful witches and wizards who had awesome visions or told epic prophecies. He was just Ron, a little boy who was the second youngest Weasley of seven. He was the sixth son and there was absolutely nothing special about him.

"Well I think you are, and I plan on telling mum and dad, ok," Bill said trying to convince his little brother. He didn't know what Ron was thinking about, but it couldn't have been good with that look of resignation on his face. His baby brother should never look like that.

"But what if they don't believe you, Mum's never believed me when I told her about my guessing before," Ron says. And she hasn't, she would always say he had a good imagination or that he should stop making things up and that he needs to quit talking nonsense. But maybe since it's Bill telling them they'll listen. Bills smart and cool and not a little bother like he is. Even though he's still not sold on this whole Seer business, he trusts Bill so he'll go along with it.

"I'll make them believe us, don't you worry" And he would, Ron has been overlooked long enough and he genuinely believed that Ron was a Seer. It would be unfair for him to be punished for something out of his control.

"We'll talk to them when Ginny goes to sleep since that's probably when mum and dad will decide to punish you but don't worry I won't let them okay," He said trying to reassure Ron "you and I got this together."

* * *

**8:30 pm**

Bill stayed with Ron for the rest of the day, neither of them eating dinner or dessert. Ron, who was too afraid of his mother's wrath to dare leave the room and Bill, who didn't want to leave Ron for a second lest his brother start fixating on their mum's anger.

" _Mum and Dad are at the door_ ," said Ron who suddenly broke the silence that had formed between them. Both of them looked at the door and waited to see what would happen next. Nothing immediately happened and Ron sighed, surely this meant he wasn't a Seer since he guessed wrong this time. He was about to tell Bill this because this definitely was proof, only to be interrupted by the door suddenly opening.

Arthur and Molly Weasley stood in the doorway looking at their children, Bill was on Ron's bed holding him, both of them looking at their parents with different expressions. Ron looked hopeful and a bit scared while Bill had nothing but determination on his face. Before his parents could say anything, Bill started talking.

"Ron's a Seer," he said, deciding to get it over with, not really knowing how to subtly broach the subject. "That's how he knew what Ginny was getting for her birthday."

"That's ridiculous Bill," Molly said looking at her eldest.

"What your mum means to say is while it's commendable for you to want to protect Ron, you shouldn't lie," added Arthur. Being a father of seven children, he had heard a lot of excuses over the years but claiming to be a Seer was a new one.

"I'm not lying, yesterday he knew exactly what we were going to have for breakfast, including all the fruit in the fruit salad. And Dad don't you think it's odd how he reminded you about work, even though you told us all you had the next two days off. Then not even five minutes later you get called in." Said Bill in a questioning tone. He needed his parents to see the connection, to believe him, to believe in Ron.

"That doesn't mean he's a Seer, Bill you shouldn't make Ron believe that. You're going to fill his head with delusions. He's always had an active imagination is all," Molly said trying to reason with her son.

"He's not imagining these things, how could he have possibly known what the Lovegood's got Ginny" argued Bill, why didn't his mother see what was right in front of her face. It was obvious to him that Ron was a Seer, why couldn't anyone else notice.

"That was pretty odd," said Arthur, he thought back on yesterday. He was very confused when Ron told him to go to work, Ron knew he had the day off. It had been all he had talked about since Arthur announced it to the family. And now that he thought about it, how could he have known what the Lovegood's present was. It was small and in Pandora's pocket the whole time. The more he thought about it the more he realized some things just didn't add up. Maybe there was some truth to what Bill was saying.

"Molly, while Ron has never been the best-behaved child, he has always been pretty protective of Ginny. This would explain why he would do something so out of character." Arthur tried to reason. He knew his wife could be stubborn and even he had trouble wrapping his head around the possibility of his youngest son being a Seer. " We could contact Albus and," he said but was soon interrupted.

"And what Arthur, tell him that Bill thinks Ron is a Seer. Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds?" Molly argued, she would not waste the Headmasters time with this nonsense.

"He is a Seer and I agree with Dad we should call the Headmaster," Bill said. Maybe there was some kind of test Ron could take or some spell that would prove his mother wrong.

"Fine, we'll call Albus and he will prove that Ron's not a Seer, and then all this nonsense will be behind us. I hope you're happy, we're going to be wasting that man's time." She said and then left the room. Arthur then followed his wife out with the intent of calming her down knowing that she'll just get more upset. He closed the door and left his two sons alone.

No words were said for a couple of minutes until Bill started to chuckle. "See Ronnie, I told you I'd make them believe us, Dad definitely does, at least a little."

"Mum doesn't"

"Don't you worry about what mum believes, the Headmaster will sort her out" said Bill, trying to calm his brother down "everything will work out, I promise".

* * *

**August 12, 1985, 1:00 pm (Hogwarts, Headmasters office)**

"So what brings you all to my office this fine afternoon?" asked Dumbledore, Looking at the sea of red in front of him with twinkling eyes.

He was on good terms with the Weasley's, a family of the light who fought valiantly against Voldemort's forces. While he has kept in touch with Order members, this was the first time since the war that anyone of them has requested an immediate meeting with him. Arthur sounded desperate so he agreed, having no reason not to. Arthur and Molly came through first, the latter looked as though she had sucked a lemon. But that wasn't very surprising, Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with and more stubborn than any other person. If she wasn't getting her way then she was going to make it known, he just hoped that whatever situation they found themselves in, he could help.

What really surprised him was that they weren't the only ones to come through. Bill Weasley, the eldest of their children, a smart young lad who held a fierce determination and moral compass as strong as Molly and Arthur, soon joined his parents in his office along with what appeared to be a little boy. A child who could only be Ronald, the sixth and youngest son of the Weasley Clan. If his curiosity had not peaked before it certainly was now.

"Bill has brought something to our attention that we don't feel qualified to deal with," Arthur said, "we were hoping you could help us determine if it holds any truth."

"I would gladly lend my wisdom to those who seek it out," He replied.

Bill decided this was taking too long and saw no point in delaying the inevitable.

"Ron's a Seer," he once again announced.

Curious indeed "A Seer, what makes you think that young Ronald is a Seer," Albus asked looking at the boy in question.

"He knows things that he shouldn't know and the things he says seem to come true" Bill said.

"Things such as" Albus questioned.

"He knew what was for breakfast yesterday, specifically all the types of fruit in the fruit salad," Bill said " and even though our Dad said he had work off for the next two days, Ron told him he had to get to work and five minutes later our Dad gets called in." he continued, if he couldn't convince his Mum he would convince the Headmaster. " Yesterday was Ginny's birthday and Ron knew exactly what she was getting even what the Lovegood's got her. There is no way he could have known that" Bill finished, satisfied with all the evidence he had given.

"That certainly is interesting, but it hardly proves that Ronald is a Seer," Albus replied, "Who's to say that young Ronald didn't overhear your mother talking about making breakfast or sneaked to the kitchen to see what was being made" It was unlikely that Ronald was a Seer, but one could never know for sure, "and perhaps he just forgot about his father's day off, he was most likely very tired, and as for the presents it isn't out of the realm of possibility for him to have taken a peek at the unwrapped gifts." Albus finished.

Bill couldn't believe what the Headmaster was saying, Ron wasn't lying "But what about the Lovegood's present," he argued, no way could the Headmaster refute this argument, it just didn't make any sense to go against it.

"Maybe Pandora or Xenophilius let what they got Ginevra slip while they were at the party," Albus said, "I am merely playing Devil's advocate, a Muggle expression that means to test an argument's strength by debating an opposing view." While it was highly unlikely that the child was a Seer, there was no definitive way to prove it. And his experience with self-proclaimed Seers made him hesitant to completely dismiss this as the lies of a child.

"There's no spell or test Ron can take to prove that he's a Seer. You haven't done anything but sit in your chair." Bill shouted, there had to be something to show his mother that Ron wasn't lying and neither was he.

"I'm afraid not dear boy, only time will tell if young Ronald truly has the sight or if this whole thing is a nothing but a big misunderstanding."

"But..." Bill started to say but was interrupted by his Mum.

"William Arthur Weasley you will stop shouting and arguing with the Headmaster at once," Molly scolded, the nerve of her children.

Molly Weasley felt less than pleased, she had been so sure that her son was not a Seer but what if she was wrong? Perhaps in her anger at having her daughter's birthday be ruined, she was overlooking her son and his potential. She knew she had a temper and a one-track mind that made her only see what she wanted. She needed some time to think about this.

"It's quite alright Molly," Albus said standing up and coming around his desk to stand in front of them. He looked at Ronald, the poor boy seemed as if he was about to cry. He knelt down on his knees and started to talk to the young one "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, you seem like a kind and honest boy, not the type to spin stories," He said.

Even the Headmaster of Hogwarts couldn't help him. Ron had never felt so discouraged before in his life. Ron was about to reply to the Headmaster when all of a sudden he started to cough. It felt like he suddenly breathed in a bunch of smoke. When he stopped, a deep and raspy voice that was not his own started to come out of his mouth.

" _ **The Stag betrayed by a Rat**_

_**He lurks among you** _

_**Only when the Wolf hunts, will the traitor be caught** _

_**And the Dog set free**_."

He started to cough again, feeling like something was caught in his throat. Ron's head was spinning, what the heck was that and why was he suddenly so tired. He felt exhaustion seep deep in his body, but before he could do anything everything suddenly went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading ^_^


	3. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever and unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope y'all enjoy it.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this. Harry Potter is JK. Rowling's property and I respect that.  
> INSPIRATION: This fanfiction is inspired by TheTrueSpartan's: FATE and Random-Fruitcake04's: CHOICES on fanfiction.net  
> Please go check them out, they are amazing stories.

**August 12, 1985 - 10:00 pm (The Burrow)**

Ron woke up in his bed, dressed in pajamas and with a stuffed animal under his arm. This wouldn't be weird if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't remember going to sleep. The last thing he remembered was going to the Headmasters office at Hogwarts and… oh. He said a bunch of stuff about animals in a weird voice and passed out. That had to have been a prophecy, he was a Seer, Bill was right.

He was still dead tired even though it was dark out, so he decided to worry about it tomorrow morning.

* * *

**August 13, 1985 - 7:00 am**

He woke up once again this time to somebody running their fingers through his hair. He looked up and saw his Dad, he looked kinda sad. Did something happen while he was sleeping?

"What's wrong Dad, are you ok?" he asked if something bad happened while he was sleeping he needed to know.

Arthur looked at his son, after passing out due to a near depleted magical core and being unconscious for almost 24 hours the first words out of Ron's mouth we're to ask if he was okay. His son was too kind. "Nothings wrong Ron, I was just checking on you, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, I'm not tired anymore, that's good right," Ron asked. He looked at his father and hoped to get reassured, told that everything was going to be alright.

"That is good, that must have been so scary for you, nothing like that has ever happened before huh," Arthur said as he tried to comfort his son. He could only imagine what Ron was feeling right now. He knew if it had been him who was telling prophecies, there would be a lot more freaking out going on. Ron seemed to be handling this very well.

"Are you hungry," Arthur asked, his son hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday so he figured that Ron should be starving at this point. "It's a little early for our normal breakfast time but I'm sure your mum wouldn't mind making you something to eat now."

Arthur could see the hesitation on his son's face and felt his heartbreak at the sight. A child should never be anxious to talk or be around their parents. Arthur knew his wife's personality was fiery and hot-tempered at best but for his food-loving son to be cautious to eat just at the mention of his mother hurt something deep inside of him.

"After you eat your mum needs to talk with you about some important things," he said because they did need to talk. His son was a Seer, Ron told a true Prophecy in front of the most powerful wizard in Britain and then collapsed because of the strain it caused to his young and developing magical core. Any lingering doubt that possessed him was long gone. Only a severe bout of accidental magic could cause a child to collapse like his son did but the only thing that happened was a Prophecy being told.

He was willing to believe his son, give him the benefit of the doubt and he still felt guilty after it was proven that Ron was a Seer. He knew for a fact his wife was beating herself up over this.

* * *

**August 13, 1985 - Noon**

After breakfast was finished and with all of the other children occupied, Molly took Ron to his room to talk in private. Molly needed to talk to her son. Never before had she felt like such a bad mother. She knew she tended to spoil Ginny more than Ron but how could she not. She had always wanted a daughter and after years of trying she finally managed it, her baby girl. Even though she did spoil her daughter more, she loved all of her children equally. For her to have blatantly disregarded her son's ability and dismissed him on more than one occasion made her feel sick. After a long conversation with her husband and some much-needed self-reflection, she came to the conclusion that an apology was in order. Her behavior was unacceptable and the fact that she only now just realized it was somehow even worse.

She looked at her son who seemed nervous as if he were in trouble. Why shouldn't he think that she's been horrible to him.

"You're not in trouble Ron." She tried to soothe her child, "I just wanted to talk to you about the way I've been acting towards you" Gosh, she wasn't used to apologizing since she was usually the one in the right. This wasn't the time to let her pride get in the way, she was a Gryffindor, it took courage to own up to your mistakes and admit you wronged someone.

"I'm so sorry Ronnie, I should have never behaved that way, I can't imagine how you must have felt," she said

Her son looked at her with thinly veiled confusion before replying "That's alright Mum"

"No, it's not," she said, of course, her sweet boy would forgive her so easily but she needed him to understand, "You should never tell people somethings ok when it's not. It will make them think that they can just do it again. What I did was wrong and I know that".

Wrong was an understatement, borderline neglect was a more accurate description. Molly prided herself on her motherhood, and to have unknowingly hurt one of her children, she would never forgive herself. Ron was always so tame compared to his siblings. Not as troublesome as the Twins, or persistent as Percy. Bill and Charlie were the oldest and very outgoing while Ginny who was the youngest always seemed to captivate anyone she came into contact with. It was so easy to overlook him, she couldn't even remember the last time she spent a moment alone with him.

She didn't even realize she was crying until her son wiped her tears away. Even now she was making this situation about her.

"Ron, I may not show it sometimes but I love you and I always will." She said "I'll try to be more inclusive in the future, but if I ever forget just tell me okay"

"Ok Mum, I will," Ron said "Does this mean we get to play some of my games now," he asked

"Yeah" Molly laughed wetly "It does,"

Molly looked at her son. She felt better now that she apologized, like a weight had been lifted. Now the only thing left to do was tell all of the children about Ron's ability. She and Arthur decided to tell them together after dinner so all she could do was wait. She hoped that it would go smoothly.

* * *

**August 13, 1985 - After Dinner**

All of the kids were packed in the living room.

They rarely had family meetings and their confusion was apparent. Bill seemed impatient and little Ron seemed nervous about telling his siblings.

People finally believed him about his guessing but the prospect of telling them, it was the scariest thing in the world. He didn't want them to react badly or worse, not believe him at all. The twins would probably find some way to prank him or make fun of him for it. Percy was the most likely to refuse to believe him but maybe the Headmasters belief in him would be enough to sway Percy. Ginny was usually nice to him; she could react either good or bad.

His parents looked as if they were trying to find the words to describe what had happened. They finally decided to take a page out of Bill's book and just be blunt.

"Rons a Seer" Arthur announced

All eyes went to Ron and all he could think was how he wished this would all be over.

A chorus of disbelief and confusion could be heard from everybody in the room. When they all talked over each other, Molly lost her patience real quick.

"QUIET, you will stop yelling and talking over each other, I didn't raise you to be this disrespectful." Molly scolded.

Percy raised his before he spoke "Seers aren't real, it's all a bunch of fakers"

Arthur looked at his son and sighed "While it's true that a lot of people who claim to be Seers falsify visions and prophecies for whatever reason, there are a select few who genuinely have the gift. Not all Seers are frauds." out of all his children Percy would be the one to be the most skeptical.

"And you believe a five-year-old, who's practically a toddler is a Seer" added Charlie looking unconvinced, "you believe this Bill," he asked and looked at his brother to see if he also thought it was weird.

"Yes I do because it's true, even Headmaster Dumbledore believes Ron and so should you," Bill said with conviction in his voice and a stern glare that rivaled their mothers.

Charlie held his hands up in mock surrender before replying "if you guys say so, who am I to say it's not true, what do I know." He wasn't about to argue with Bill when he went all protective big brother, the only thing worse than an angry Mum was an angry Bill.

The twins who weren't used to staying this quiet decided to voice their opinions.

"So ickle Ronniekins says he's a Seer" George started.

"and somehow managed to not only convince Mum and Dad but also the Headmaster of Hogwarts" finished Fred.

They looked at each other with matching smirks on their faces and then high fived. "Wicked," they said together.

"you have to tell us how you did it Ronnie" Fred begged,

"Best. Prank. Ever, didn't know you had it in you" George said and looked at his baby brother in a new light.

Ron's face fell, he looked down "not a prank" he mumbled. The one time the twins looked at him with anything other than annoyance, it was because they thought he lied.

Molly on the other hand couldn't fault the twins for thinking this was all some big joke because it honestly sounded like one. She would have still believed it was all just a coincidence or Bill pushing the idea into Ron's head if she hadn't witnessed her son's prophecy firsthand.

"It's not a prank, Ron told a true Prophecy and it drained his magical core," Molly said trying to get her children to understand "that typically only happens to someone Ron's age if powerful accidental magic was used but the only magic that happened was a prophecy being told ." She would never forget that deep raspy voice that came out of her son's mouth, and him collapsing to the ground. It felt like her heart collapsed, seeing her child drop like that.

"Is that why he ruined my presents?" Asked Ginny in a small voice.

Arthur decided to answer her "he didn't mean to, it was an accident," the last thing that they needed was for Ginny to throw a tantrum.

"Like when I broke mum's vase," said Ginny

"Exactly, he wasn't trying to ruin your party" He realized that now. Ron was too sweet to ever do something so mean.

"Oh, okay," she said "can I go to bed now, I'm really tired."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other, out of all the reactions Ginny could have had this one seemed almost dismissive.

"Is that all you have to say, sweetheart, we just told you some big news" Arthur tried to understand where she was coming from, "Your Mum and I would understand if you were confused or even angry."

Now Ginny looked confused "Why would I be angry, it was an accident, you said so yourself. And I'm not confused, Seers see the future, and if Rons a Seer that means he can see the future, it makes sense" She tried to explain herself, where her parents confused? "Are you confused?"

"No, we're not, but you're right about something, let's get you to bed, how about a story," Arthur said as he led his daughter up the stairs to her room. This left Molly with her son's

Molly agreed with Ginny, she was tired and It's been a long day. She herded her children to bed and bid them all good night. Not before reading Ron a story like Ginny received.

She knew she wasn't perfect, it was impossible to give her children equal amounts of attention one hundred percent of the time. But that didn't mean she couldn't try her best either.

* * *

**August 14, 1985 - Breakfast (The Burrow)**

Arthur hadn't felt this content in a long time, with all the chaos and commotion his children always caused they seemed to be well behaved today. He wondered how long that would last, knowing his brood probably not long.

Everything was finally out in the open and his children reacted to the news much better than he expected. He didn't like keeping secrets from his family and this was something that would find its way out eventually. He was just glad that he could sit down with his family for some breakfast and head to work. He took the morning paper and his eyes widened as he looked at the Headline in big, black, bold letters.

**SIXTH WEASLEY SON, A SEER?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews inspire me! ^-^ Until next time, Thanks for reading. Hope to see you there :)


	4. Happy Wife, Happy Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever and unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope y'all enjoy it.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this. Harry Potter is JK. Rowling's property and I respect that.  
> INSPIRATION: This fanfiction is inspired by TheTrueSpartan's: FATE and Random-Fruitcake04's: CHOICES, and Got the idea to have Ron learn to cook from Avatar Vader's: Cooking like a Bachelor. All of these are on fanfiction.net  
> Please go check them out, they are amazing stories.

**August 14, 1985 - (Headmasters Office, Hogwarts) After Breakfast**

Molly paced in Albus's office while he read the paper. Never before had Molly felt this angry, she was seething. How dare they, the nerve of them. What right did they have sharing such personal information, about a minor no less? They didn't have her or Arthur's permission. If it had been any other family, the Daily Prophet wouldn't dare to reveal such sensitive familial secrets. They must have thought that just because her family was not as wealthy as others and labeled blood traitors that they could do whatever they wanted, well they had another thing coming.

Arthur looked at his wife as she paced around the Headmaster's office and sighed. The quickest way to ignite his wife's fiery temper was to endanger one of her children. He couldn't help but compare her to a Dragon who's hatchling had been threatened. While Molly continued to stew in her thoughts he gazed at Albus. He seemed calm and collected, no emotions showing on his face as he read the damning article. If anyone could reason with his wife, it would be Albus Dumbledore.

"Molly dear why don't you have a seat," Arthur asked his restless wife. She glared at him and huffed but did as he suggested. She sat down and turned her ire to Albus. "How did they find out, you assured us that this would be kept quiet, that it would be our choice to disclose such sensitive information."

Dumbledore stayed quiet for a minute as he gathered his thoughts before he replied. "The prophecy was documented and sent to the Hall of Prophecies as is standard procedure. We only had contact with Unspeakables and A couple of ministry workers who I know for certain would never divulge the information." Albus hated to admit it but even he couldn't have predicted this breach of security. After Augustus Rookwood was revealed to be Voldemort's spy by Igor Karkaroff, the Unspeakables conducted a very thorough internal investigation. The remaining Unspeakables came out clean and free of any wavering loyalties. He was foolish in his confidence that the information would be safe due to his experience with hiding prophecies.

Sybil's identity as a true seer had remained a secret, as many assumed she was a fraud. He supposed that a genuine prophecy told by a child would be more scandalous compared to a Divination teacher who already claimed a Seer status. Even so, the fact that any leaks happened at all greatly disturbed him.

Albus wanted to keep young Ronald's ability a secret for as long as possible, He still had no idea about the truth behind the prophecy's meaning. A traitor that lurked among them, it was a cause for concern. The lack of understanding of the prophecy coupled with the public becoming aware of a genuine Seer in the country would certainly cause problems in the future, of that he was certain. What he needed to do now was reassure the Weasley's and make sure they don't take any drastic measures against the Daily Prophet. The last thing the situation needed was a legal battle between the media outlet and a Pureblood family. He was sure that a compromise could be made because he knew Molly Weasley, and she would not back down from this without some sort of formal apology at the very least.

"I sincerely apologize, I should have been more diligent," Albus said with guilt in his voice "If I had even the slightest doubt about the security of your son's identity as a Seer, I would have enforced more drastic methods of protection."

And he should have been, the paranoia that the War instilled in him appeared to be faded. He knew that it wasn't truly over but like many others, he let his guard down due to the lingering peace in the magical world.

"I would be more than willing to pull some strings and convince them to issue a public apology" it wouldn't be hard, they had to have been aware that a Pureblood family wasn't going to ignore something like this. No matter how poor or uninvolved in politics they were, one thing that all Pureblood families had in common was their pride.

Arthur jumped at the chance to have this matter peacefully resolved, he wanted nothing more than to put it behind them. "That sounds fair, don't you agree Molly" he hoped that it would be enough for his wife.

"That's it, they say sorry and we just forget that they put a target on our sons back" Argued Molly, she looked at her husband as if he had gone mad "Do you know how many dark wizards would love to get their hands on a genuine Seer. Our son's life could be in danger and an apology is all we get!"

Arthur looked at his wife, a part of him agreed with her sentiment. The thought of any of his children being targeted by dark wizards made him sick but the war was over. "Molly the Dark Lord is dead, his most loyal followers are in Azkaban, and the ones who pleaded the Imperius are under the scrutiny of the Public and the Ministry." Arthur said "We are Veterans of the war and are more than capable of protecting our child."

Molly looked skeptical, her husband made some good points but she still didn't like the idea of these people who thought they could pick on her family and get away with it. "Surely there's more we can do, an apology just seems like a small price to pay."

Before Arthur could reply, Albus decided to intervene "If you were to take legal action it would seem as if you were after something, most likely compensation."

"This isn't about money Albus, this is about the Daily Prophets complete disregard for our families privacy" Molly stated becoming flustered "I don't want nor need a single knut from them, what I want is for the person who wrote this article and for the people who approved this articles release to face some sort of disciplinary action."

Arthur agreed with his wife, as much as he loved to avoid conflict even he started to realize that the article crossed a line. He would be satisfied with just an apology, but he was also willing to back his wife in this since she seemed so determined. There was a muggle phrase that popped in his head that resonated with him rather deeply especially given the situation, 'Happy wife, happy life'.

In his lifetime Albus has dealt with many people who demanded things from him whether they be justified or not. Because of that, he understood that this was not something that Molly and now Arthur would back down from. He was old and if life had taught him anything it would be to pick his battles. This was not one that he would come out of unscathed if he continued to persist about letting the Daily Prophet get off with such a minor penalty. Even he had to admit that they were bold to do something like this, or just plain stupid.

In his heart, he knew that they deserved a much more severe punishment. For as Molly said endangering a child is not something an apology can fix. Albus looked at Molly whose eyes were set ablaze with simmering fury at the people who put her child in this position and Arthur who looked much more composed but no less upset.

"I understand, a child's safety is paramount to me as Headmaster of Hogwarts. I was worried about your reputation and how this would make people perceive you but as long as you are certain about pursuing more than a simple apology then I am more than willing to help you in your endeavors," Albus stated.

Molly huffed "About time, I don't know why you were so against it in the first place, they brought this on themselves."

"What my wife means to say is thank you for seeing our side of things, I know you are going out of your way to help us and we appreciate it," Arthur said and looked at his wife with a slightly reproachful look.

"I should go as soon as possible, why not right now. If they think that they're going to get a single minute of rest, they are sorely mistaken." Molly said.

Albus didn't miss a beat as he replied to Molly having expected something like this to happen. " I think it's better if I deal with this matter on behalf of your family, not because I think you are unable to defend yourself and your family but because I hold more influence than you. Don't you think they would be more inclined to listen to me" Albus stated "I mean no offense but the Weasley name, while dear to those on the side of the light and a name of great personal strength holds little in the way of political power and intimidation."

Arthur agreed with Albus and told his wife as much "It would be in our best interest to let Albus handle this, He could do it much more efficiently than us and few people would directly oppose him."

"Okay," Molly said.

Arthur already had his argument planned " No Molly, Albus is … wait what?"

"I said okay, you're right, he should handle this" Molly wasn't an unreasonable woman, she knew that Albus had an enormous amount of influence compared to their family and she was willing to let him deal with this in her stead because he would get much better results than she ever could. She wasn't ashamed of the Weasley name but her pride could only get her so far.

As much as she wanted to personally deal with them and tell them off, she also knew logically speaking that it wasn't the most ideal way to deal with the situation. She had enormous amounts of respect and trust in Albus and knew that he would do the right thing. She just hoped that he could get it done as soon as possible so they could put all this ugly business behind them.

"Well, we best be off, can't leave our brood alone for too long lest they bring the house down and you still have to go to work," Molly said as she got up and headed towards the Floo with her gobsmacked husband in tow. "Just contact us if you need our statements or to sign anything."

Albus nodded his head "I'll be sure too, and once again I am truly sorry for what has happened."

* * *

**August 14, 1985 - (The Burrow) Afternoon**

After Arthur left for work Molly was determined to take her mind off of the dreadful Daily Prophet business. She wanted to be the one to make them apologize and demand the writer to be fired but Arthur and Albus both agreed it would be better if he dealt with it due to his name having more sway. She knew it was true so she agreed as well but that didn't mean she didn't want to give them a piece of her mind. As if she couldn't deal with those talentless low life bottom feeders. Even the passing thought of them made her blood boil.

What she needed to do was keep busy which wasn't very hard since she was a mother of seven. She cleaned and made sure her children got into the least amount of trouble as possible. After she made lunch and all her children were fed she decided to start dinner early. and simply keep it warm until it was time to eat since even at this time she was feeling fatigued no doubt due to all the stress she was under. What a perfect time to start spending time with Ron too.

Her children were outside playing so she quickly stuck her head out and called for her youngest son "Ronnie can you come here please". She could see the rest of her children laughing and looking at him as if he was about to get a scolding with the sole exception of Bill who looked nothing but concerned. "You're not in trouble I just need your help love" As Ron came inside she decided to see what she could make for dinner with Ron. Cooking was something that everyone should know how to do, Ron was still young but he could help measure ingredients and stir. Perhaps they could even make cupcakes after.

"Ronnie, want to help me make dinner, and then after we could even bake some cupcakes!" Molly said, trying to entice her young son with the promise of sweets.

Ron looked dubious "Cooking's for girls," he said as if it was a common fact in the world. Had his Mum lost her mind, when she said they would spend more time together he thought that they would do cool stuff like flying and not cooking.

"Cooking is for everyone, some of the greatest Chefs in the world are men," His mum said calmly " There's no such thing as a boys-only or girls-only activity, You can do whatever you want Ron."

"But I don't want to cook," he said. His mum looked at him with patient eyes before responding.

"I've decided we need to spend more time together, and cooking is the perfect solution, and when you're older I'll even teach you how to use knives. Isn't that cool, and once you're older you won't need me to cook for you. If you ever get hungry you could just make food for yourself."

As much as it pained her to say it, it was true. She wouldn't always be there to cook for him, so the next best thing for her to do was teach him. She was passionate about cooking, and confident with her skills. She wanted to pass on her knowledge and share it with her children, but none of her kids ever seemed interested beyond stirring. Hopefully Ginny would see how much fun Ron would have and decide to join in.

Ron looked thoughtful, when he was older it would be cool to be able to use knives and cook bacon whenever he wanted. Maybe learning to cook wouldn't be so bad. And baking was making sweets right, he could learn how to make all his favorites. Plus he did want to spend more time with his mum and she was going to teach him, and she was the best cook ever. If he learned from her he would also be super good at cooking too.

"Okay, but the cupcakes have to be chocolate," he said since chocolate was his favorite.

His mum looked at him with a big smile on her face and the sight of it made his heart feel warm.

* * *

**August 14, 1985 (Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office) Afternoon**

Arthur had expected some attention from the Article but he didn't think it would be this bad. All-day people from almost every department had stopped by with excuses of paperwork and misdelivered documents. Every one of them had taken a look at him, some more subtle than others. A few just outright asked him about his son. What did the Prophecy say, how long has Ron shown signs of possessing the sight, what was it like knowing his son was a Seer.

He knew that this would only be the beginning. As Ron grew older, he would no doubt tell more prophecies. He sincerely doubted that they all would be told in a safe and secluded space with only trustworthy people around. Arthur admittedly knew very little about Seers but the fact that Ron told a genuine prophecy at the ripe old age of five made him curious about the potential his son possessed.

* * *

**August 16, 1985 (The Burrow) Morning**

Arthur couldn't help but look at the morning paper with a smile of satisfaction as they issued a public apology, coupled with the letter that Albus sent over detailing how the information got leaked and how all members involved have been either terminated or have faced harsh discipline concerning their jobs. Arthur didn't consider himself to be a vindictive man but something about knowing for certain the people who used information about his son to further their career backfired made him feel happy.

If he was happy, his wife was ecstatic, singing, and humming as she made breakfast with Ron who was her new apprentice. Ron seemed more interested in learning than Ginny did when Molly tried to get her to cook together.

The rest of the children were taking their sweet time getting ready, but he wasn't about to complain about any moment of peace he got. He could still hear them thumping away upstairs no doubt fighting about bathrooms or something else. But it was a soothing background noise that he found comforting, the sounds of his family as they went about their day.

" _The burn salve is under the sink,"_ Ron said suddenly.

Arthur looked at his son weirdly "Why is it under the sink and not with the other potions". He looked at Molly who seemed just as confused as he was before she suddenly looked like she remembered something.

"I must have put them under the sink after I bought some more when we ran out after Fred and George set the living room rug on fire. I also bought some cleaning supplies, I just put everything under the sink, apparently burn salves included." she laughed.

Arthur looked amused before realizing something "Ron, did you know they were under the sink before you told us."

"No"

"Did it come out of your mouth like when you told Ginny her presents?" Arthur asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Ron said it, reluctantly.

Arthur looked at his son and tried to reassure him "You're not in trouble, we will never punish you for using your gift, I promise."

Arthur did wonder about something, why did most of Ron's prophecies appear to be statements that usually seem only a bit out of place in some conversations, while the prophecy he told in Dumbledore's office was so different. His voice changed, his magical core was near depleted, on the other hand, these small ones are entirely indistinguishable from his everyday voice and he doesn't get fatigued at all. He wondered if there was a word for the different types of prophecies his son told. If there wasn't perhaps they should come up with one.

"Ron, what do you think about naming these statement prophecies you have, how about mini or small prophecies," he said.

"Okay, but does that make the other ones where my voice changes a big prophecy?" Ron asked, sounding like he didn't care for the name.

Molly interrupted sounding a little frazzled "Is this important at the moment, the question we should be asking is why he had a small, mini, minor, or whatever you want to call it prophecy about the location of the burn salve. Ronnie is someone going to get hurt?"

Ron looked unsure before he answered " I don't know, maybe?"

Arthur lit up "Minor prophecy and the big ones can be Major prophecies, great thinking Molls, much better than small or mini."

Now Molly was starting to get upset "Are you daft Arthur, someone is going to get burned, and all you're concerned about is naming things."

Arthur realized that his wife was genuinely worried so he tried to lighten the mood.

"Well if someone does get burned, at least now we know where the burn salve is."

"This is not a joke Arthur, Ron get away from the stove," Molly said and wondered if it was Ron who would be hurt. "And you can get your own tea Arthur."

"Come on, it was only a little quip, and contrary to what you believe, serving myself is not the punishment you think it is darling." Arthur chuckled as he went to get some more tea.

When he was pouring some tea for himself he heard Ron speak,

" _Bless you."_

As soon as Ron said it, he sneezed and poured the scalding liquid onto his hand.

"BLOODY HELL" he yelled in equal parts surprise and pain. He quickly moved to the sink and started to run cold water over his wound.

He looked back to see his wife with an amused expression on her face, and then she spoke.

"The burn salve is under the sink Dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews inspire me! ^-^ Until next time, Thanks for reading. Hope to see you there :)


	5. Over the Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever and unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope y'all enjoy it.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this. Harry Potter is JK. Rowling's property and I respect that.  
> INSPIRATION: This fanfiction is inspired by TheTrueSpartan's: FATE and Random-Fruitcake04's: CHOICES, and Got the idea to have Ron learn to cook from Avatar Vader's: Cooking like a Bachelor. All of these are on fanfiction.net  
> Please go check them out, they are amazing stories.
> 
> This is the longest chapter yet!

**Age 6**

**September 1, 1986 (Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾) Morning**

As he passed through the wall leading to the train station with his Mum, he couldn't help but be in awe. Ron never got tired of seeing the Hogwarts Express. It was so big and shiny, truly one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. He couldn't wait until he could go on it and see Hogwarts which had to be a thousand times more pretty than the train.

His family was at the station to see his oldest brothers Bill and Charlie off to Hogwarts. He was going to miss Bill, they had gotten close since it was revealed that he was a Seer. And now he would be with the twins and Percy who weren't nearly as cool. Ginny was alright, she still acted the same but Mum and Dad seemed to be fairer about their treatment of everybody. They still doted on their baby girl but they made sure he didn't feel as left out like before. It made him happy knowing that he was loved just as much as the rest of his siblings because he had seriously doubted it before.

He was still unused to all the attention that his abilities got him, now whenever he talked his family listened as if every word he uttered was the beginning of a prophecy. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not, on one hand, everybody would listen to him talk which was a new feeling but on the other hand, it was much more annoying than he thought it would be. He never realized that having so much attention could be a bad thing.

Even now his family all watched him, and so was everybody else at the station. After he admired the train he quickly noticed how all eyes were on him. He was used to the people who occasionally looked over at his family only because they could make quite the spectacle. Having a sea of red flow through the crowd would catch anybody's eye, but after they realized it was just the Weasley's they would look away in disinterest. Now everybody looked at him, not his family, Him.

They whispered amongst themselves all while they gazed at him. Some looked vaguely interested, some skeptical, and others looked at him like he looked at the train, in complete awe. At first, he thought that if he had all the attention it would feel amazing, but now that he had it he realized that he preferred being just a nobody kid.

His mum did not let go of his hand, usually, he would complain and grumble about how he was a big boy but he didn't mind it so much at this moment. He had to beg his parents to come to Kings Cross, they would've left him with the Lovegood's if he hadn't lied. He knew lying was wrong but he wanted to go. What's one fib if it meant not being left so they could all go without him. Plus the Minor Prophecies are all small and insignificant anyway, what harm could it do?

His parents had reluctantly agreed after they heard his fake Minor Prophecy, but they still told him about 'Stranger Danger' as his dad called it. They gave him a whistle to blow if he ever got in trouble and told him not to go off alone. With how tight his mum's grip was he knew he didn't have to worry about that. They even told him he would get lessons from a real Auror on how to protect himself and deal with bad situations. One of their friends volunteered, Some guy named Moody, kind of a silly name if you asked him.

"Right Ron," his mum said as she interrupted his thoughts.

"Uhh, Yeah" he answered not knowing what he agreed to.

She nodded her head satisfied and kept talking, this time he listened.

"Ignore the stares, honey, just keep your eyes forward and head high, don't let them get to you" while she said this she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They finally made it to the train which was about to leave, his family always got to the station at the last minute. His mum started crying like she always did when Bill and Charlie left for Hogwarts, and let go of his hand for the first time since they left the Burrow. Hugs and well wishes were shared by everybody before his eldest brothers looked at him. They came over and knelt in front of him. Charlie hugged him and spoke.

"You be good for mum and dad you hear, I don't want any letters from them telling me I need to sort you out when we come home." he said with a smile that showed the joking nature of his statement. Bill didn't seem to catch on to that fact and cuffed Charlie upside his head.

"Like hell you are, you do that and I'll sort you out, Charlie."

"Bloody hell Bill, I was only joking" Charlie replied and rubbed the back of his head "Bill the Brute is what I should call you, don't you agree Ronnie, suits him doesn't it!"

Bill looked unamused and cuffed him again.

"Oi!" Charlie exclaimed "You..."

Bill interrupted him and looked at Ron. "We don't need to tell Ron to be good 'cause he already is. We love you, I'll send you a letter, just for you okay" Bill said with a gentle smile, his whole demeanor changed as he looked at his baby brother. Ron could hear Charlie scoff and mutter behind Bill.

He felt tears come to his eyes, he would miss them. He was about to say he loved them too when he interrupted himself.

" _GET DOWN"_ he screamed.

Bill wasted no time and acted immediately after he heard Ron speak. He tackled his brothers to the ground. As soon as they fell, a Spell was shot exactly where Ron had been standing. It hit a Pillar and it exploded upon impact. Debris and dust rained down on them as they tried to reorient themselves after suddenly hitting the ground, ears buzzing from the explosion.

Ron looked up to see his parents in front of him wands raised shielding him and his siblings from danger. It felt like everything was spinning, his head hurt. He touched his forehead which was wet and looked at his blood-soaked fingers. He tried to look at his parents again but his vision was getting blurry, and there was a ringing in his ears that was getting louder.

* * *

 **September 1, 1986 (** **St Mungo's Hospital) Unknown time**

Ron opened his eyes slowly and groaned, his head hurt. He looked up and realized that he wasn't in his room. He didn't even remember losing consciousness. One moment he's on the cold, hard ground bleeding and the next he's waking up in a clean white room. Nobody was in the room either, he was alone. Before he could react, the door opened and in stepped his mum. She looked horrible, wrinkled and torn dress, blotchy face, and puffy eyes.

She looked at him with a face full of worry that quickly morphed into relief when her eyes met his. She ran to him and pulled him into the most gentle hug he's ever got from her. He could feel her hot tears on his face as she cried. His mum rocked him and whispered in his ears.

"My baby, my baby boy, it's going to be just fine, you're okay" it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself as much as him.

The door opened again and this time it was his father followed by a scarred man who had a weird eye that was rapidly looking all over the room. When his dad saw that he was awake, he rushed to hug him as his mum did. He's never seen his dad cry before, the sight of it hurt something deep inside him. He tried to tell them he was fine, but what came out of his mouth was closer to a whine than any word. After his parents heard the sound he made, they hugged him tighter.

After what felt like an eternity, the strange man cleared his throat loudly.

"As touching as this moment is, I need Ron's statement. Won't take but a minute" He said gruffly.

"Statement?" He said.

"I just want to know what happened, nothing more, nothing less."

So he told him. About going to the station, seeing the train, how the people's eyes followed him and so did their whispers. How his minor prophecy burst out of his mouth, screaming so loud it hurt his throat. He told him about how his brother knocked him to the ground and protected him with his body. The blurry vision, the ringing in his ears, and the blood from his head. He told the man who introduced himself as Auror Alastor Moody almost everything.

"Your parents mentioned that you had a minor prophecy before you left with them. It was and I quote 'I'm glad you didn't leave me behind, see everything's fine'. They seemed quite confused considering the outcome of this day."

Ron's mouth went dry as guilt welled up inside him. He never thought this would happen. That today would turn out like this, how could he have possibly known. He looked down and mumbled his reply.

" Didn't catch that bit, hearings not what it used to be" Auror Moody said.

"I lied" he whispered, voice cracking.

He felt his parents stiffen while he was in their arms. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Age 7**

**March 1, 1987 (The Burrow ) Evening**

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Ron

Happy Birthday to you."

Everybody cheered as he blew out the candles on his cake after the song ended. He couldn't believe he was now seven years old. He looked at all the people who came to his party. His family was a given, and the Lovegood's also joined him. But most surprising was Mr. Moody, who stopped by and got him a present! and couldn't help but wish Charlie, and Bill could be there, but they both sent letters wishing him a happy birthday so it wasn't like they forgot or anything.

After everybody but Mr. Moody ate cake, it was time for presents.

Mr. Moody stood up and gave him the package that he was holding in his hand.

"I only came to give you this, and I don't need to be a Seer to know that you'll be needing it."

Ron couldn't wait to see what his instructor got him and eagerly ripped open the brown paper it was wrapped in. He looked at his present, it was made of supple leather that was pitch black, with cool silver fastens. It looked big, too big to be a belt and way too many straps. Mrs. Lovegood giggled and he looked at her, what was so funny about his gift, sure he didn't know what it was but he knew it was cool.

His mum looked stunned.

"Really Alastor, how much did you spend on that?" she asked incredulously.

Mr. Moody didn't look too pleased with her question.

"As much as I wanted, it's my money to spend, and it's not like I spent it on you."

Before his mum and Mr. Moody could get into a tiff he decided to figure out exactly what it was.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling unsure. He hoped he didn't look stupid asking the question since everybody else seemed to recognize it.

Now it was Mr. Moody who looked incredulous.

"Have you never seen a wand holster boy, have I taught you nothing."

"Ohhhh, I've only ever seen yours and it's always on you so I never got to get a real good look before," he said, but wait "I don't have a wand."

How could he possibly use it if he didn't have a wand? Sometimes he thought that his teacher was crazy, and now was definitely one of those moments.

"Well that's obvious, it's for when you do get a wand. I never want you to hold your wand in your pockets. You'll either break your wand, blow your buttocks off, or both."

Now he looked incredulous "I'm supposed to wait until I get a wand to use my present, that doesn't seem fair."

"Life's not fair, better get used to it kid," He said as he knocked on his wooden leg. "You know, like that man who tried to kill you simply because some other Seer prophesied his wife's death, and when she died he decided he wanted vengeance on all Seer's or something. Nothing about that situation was fair, and nothing about life is either."

"Oh," Ron said quietly.

"Besides patience is a virtue that young people don't seem to have these days, so you better learn it if you know what's good for you."

Mrs. Lovegood spoke up "It's the boy's birthday, we should let him enjoy it and save such heavy topics for another day."

His mum nodded in agreement, Mr. Moody decided to leave.

"I have other things to do, I just wanted to give that to you in person. Happy Birthday Ronald."

"But I didn't even get to thank you yet," Ron said before Alastor could leave the room. He ran up to him and wanted to do just that.

Mr. Moody looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Well.."

"Oh, sorry, Thank…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he started to cough. His throat burned and his eyes watered. The familiar feeling of breathing a lungful of smoke, the same as the Headmasters office. He looked Mr. Moody directly in the eyes and grabbed his arm, then a deep, gravelly voice seemed to speak through him.

**_Pride broken, face taken_ **

**_Locked away you'll awaken_ **

**_Remain Vigilant, for if not_ **

**_In the Darkness, you shall Rot._ **

He coughed some more before sliding to the ground. He looked up horrified at Mr. Moody but he seemed stoic, no emotions betrayed his thoughts on the prophecy. The Major prophecy he just told. He was in a daze, surrounded by a swarm of concerned people.

He felt like crying, what did the prophecy mean, they told the future didn't they. He didn't want Mr. Moody to rot in darkness. And why was everybody asking him if he was okay, Mr. Moody was the one who needed to be asked that. He must be so scared, Ron knew that if someone told him he would rot in darkness he would be terrified.

"Don't look at me like that lad, it's not news to me" Moody said while looking at him " Why don't you tell me something I don't know."

Huh?

"I know if I don't stay vigilant some Dark scum will off me, your little prophecy ain't gonna scare me, and it shouldn't scare you." Moody continued seeming unaware of the atmosphere or just ignoring it "Your ability is an advantage you need to learn to utilize or someone else will."

* * *

**Age 8**

**October 31, 1988 (Diagon Alley) Afternoon**

He was so excited to be able to go to Diagon Alley. His mum was always reluctant to let him go anywhere since he was attacked two years ago but his lessons with Mr. Moody plus his ability were usually enough to convenience her. Today was one of those days, him, Mum, Ginny, and the twins were all there. He was kind of sad that Percy couldn't be here anymore since he already left for Hogwarts but he was also happy since it was all Percy would talk about. He knew his brother was having fun and learning new things so he wasn't too upset about it, instead he decided to be happy for him.

His mum had to do errands in Diagon Alley and they were going from shop to shop. His mum was the best at shopping, she could get all sorts of stuff for cheap! She always knew where the best deals were. As they were going to another shop he saw a little boy who looked lost. He had a shock of white-blonde hair and was pale. He didn't seem to have any adult with him and was looking around as if to find one. The boy started to walk around as if to look for his parents, Ron knew he shouldn't do that, it would just make him more lost.

"Mum, that boy looks lost, can we help him?" he asked, knowing his mum wouldn't leave a child in a potentially dangerous situation.

At that moment Fred and George set off a firecracker and it caused quite a stir. His mum hated it when they made scenes in public and her face got as red as her hair.

"Yeah Ron" she answered absentmindedly before she started to go off on his brothers while Ginny clung to her.

He decided to help the boy, so he left and went in the direction that he saw him in. It was easy to find him since he stood out from the crowd thanks to his hair. When he finally got to him he tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Excuse me, you look lost do you need help," he asked.

The boy jumped in surprise but realized it was just another kid like him. He looked offended when he asked the question.

"No I'm not, I have simply lost sight of my parents for a moment, that's all." the boy said.

Ron was pretty sure that was the definition of lost but decided not to say that since the boy seemed flustered and more than a little nervous.

"Okay, my mom is right over there..." he pointed to the place where his family was and quickly noticed that they weren't there anymore. Oh, that wasn't good.

Now he was lost too, he wasn't too nervous since Mr. Moody taught him what to do in scenarios much worse than this. He decided to teach the boy too since the information was always good to know.

"When you're lost you should always stay calm and not panic, when you're in a busy place like we are you should go to the nearest safe spot and ask a reliable adult for help, like a shop owner. You never want to go looking for your parents, always let them find you," he said.

He took the boy's hand and when he didn't pull away, led him to the nearest shop which was Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. They walked inside the empty store and walked up to the counter where they saw an older gentleman.

"Excuse me, me and my friend are lost could you please help us?" he asked in his most polite voice.

"Oh dear, well of course. It was very smart of you lads to come and ask that," He said. "What are your names," the shopkeeper asked.

Before he could answer a tall dark man walked from the back of the store and started to talk.

" All the potions are there and if you find... Draco?"

The boy, Draco looked relieved and ran up to the tall dark man and hugged him. The Dark man looked confused and concerned. He wondered if this man was his father.

The man started to speak to the boy " Where are your parents, are you here alone?"

As he said that the man looked up and noticed him, a look of recognition seemed to pass on his face like many people who looked at him.

"Uh, hi," he said, not knowing how to speak to this stranger. He looked intimidating with his tall stature and all-black robes that seemed to flow around him. With pale skin, pin-straight shiny dark hair, and a long crooked nose the man painted a picture of someone who you wouldn't mess with. Even as he hugged the little boy who seemed his opposite in every way he seemed scary.

"You must be Ronald Weasley, the famed Seer" The man's voice was deep and smooth. He said it as if it was the most obvious fact in the world and only an idiot wouldn't recognize him. "Why are you and Draco in the Apothecary without any adult?"

He felt sheepish, feeling like an idiot as the Dark man looked at him. "We're lost you see, so we decided to go to the nearest shop to ask for help," he said, not wanting the boy to look bad in front of the man who seemed to mean something to him. Not his father but perhaps an uncle.

The Dark Man looked at Draco before his eyes settled on him. He seemed to be in thought, a moment passed then he walked up to him and held out his hand.

" Thank you for helping Draco,"

"I didn't... Uh, we're both lost you see and...Um," he stammered wondering how this stranger knew he was not telling the whole truth. He learned his lesson about honesty and preferred to be honest but even he wasn't immune to withholding the truth every now and then. Especially when it could get other little boys in trouble with scary-looking men.

"Save it, Weasley, you're a worse liar than you're brothers."

Ron was about to reply when he processed the words the man said. His brothers, did this man know them? Then it suddenly hit him. The dark robes, the pale skin, crooked nose, and he was in an apothecary. This man was the Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape!" He said, the pieces of the puzzle fitting together nicely in his head. How could he have not known? Sure some of the descriptions his brothers gave seemed to have been exaggerated but it was so obvious now.

"Recognize me now do you, I figured as a Seer you would have already attained my identity," Professor Snape said it in a way that made him feel like the most stupid person in the world.

"My gift doesn't work that way, sir," he said politely in response, no matter how mean his brothers said Professor Snape was he was still an adult and deserved at least some respect. Plus he hasn't experienced any excessively rude behavior from him yet.

"Hmm."

"So, can you help us find our parents, we would be very grateful, I'm sure my mum has called the Auror's already and I would like to limit her worry."

He tried to think where his mum was since his ability could be stimulated with questions. something he learned while he practiced with Mr. Moody. He tried to coax his mother's location from his mysterious mystical ability, at least that's what Mrs. Lovegood called it.

" _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ _,_ " he said suddenly.

He was glad it worked because he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Professor Snape since he was just standing there scrunching his face as he looked at a wall.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies, is that where your parents are?" Professor Snape said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

" It's not where my mother is, it's where she's going to be," he said, feeling proud of himself for successfully getting an answer.

Draco who was quiet suddenly spoke up " where are my parents?"

" _Outside of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_" he blurted, unintentionally answering Draco's question.

" They're here?"

" No, but they will be," he said trying to reassure Draco he probably wanted nothing more than to see his parents. He understood, he missed his mother and it hasn't even been half an hour.

Professor Snape continued to look at him with curiosity and said one word that made him curious and a little bit worried.

" Interesting."

* * *

**Age 9**

**August 31, 1989 (The Burrow) Morning**

Ron was getting frustrated at the tangled mess he produced in front of him. What was supposed to be a lovely scarf was instead a knotted mess. He just didn't understand it, he was so good at learning to cook and bake, quick to pick it up, and even better at applying the skills to make delicious foods and sweet treats. Even his brothers mostly stopped making fun of him after they tasted the brownies he made. They gave him the highest compliment he could ever get, that it was better than Mums.

But knitting was much harder than cooking , his mum did it with ease, fingers and needles flying and then boom, a hat, or a scarf. So he tried to learn but it was hard, really hard. Just as he was about to give up his mum walked in. She looked at the monstrosity in his hands before smiling and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Having some trouble Ronnie" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I know, it looks horrible. I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I did everything you taught me and it still looks like this." He said.

"Hmm, it takes a little time to understand but once you get it, you got it. Just take it one stitch at a time and go from there" his mum said kindly "It takes some serious hard work to learn a new thing Ron and not give up because you're not immediately a master at it. And I know you're not a quitter so let's just try again."

Ron nodded and let his mum use her magic to untangle the yarn so he could try again. With his mum by his side directing his movements he felt like some progress was being made before he was rudely interrupted, by himself.

" _I'm not a girl!"_

Probably the twins making fun of him again, it was always the twins who made fun of him these days. The oldest were all at Hogwarts so it just left him Ginny and the twins. Ginny was pretty cool, they played together and stuff. The twins on the other hand, always either pranked him or made fun of him.

As he was thinking Fred and George walked in and saw him with the needles and yarn in his hands and smiles crept up on their faces. He could see the wheels turning and the insults brewing but before a word could be said their mother spoke.

" I don't want to hear a single word from your mouths unless it's a kind one, do you understand me."

"But mum, look at him, the insults are practically writing themselves," George said.

"He cooks, cleans and now knits. He's like a little housewife" Fred added snickering.

Their mum looked less than pleased with the assessment, his brothers probably forgot that their mum was, indeed, a housewife herself.

He sat and watched as his mum scolded the twins and continued to knit while doing so, being extra careful not to miss a stitch and ruin all of his progress. He could see them glare at him and knew this wouldn't be the end of it. The twins always took great delight in pranking him, and seeing how often they could beat his ability which usually warned him of their schemes.

As he knit he wondered if the twins would like their presents. The scarf he was currently making was Charlie's which was Gryffindor red but Fred's would be a vibrant sapphire blue. Which he knew for a fact was his brother's favorite color. Georges was also blue, but it was more pale, closer to a baby blue.

He got the idea from his mum who always made everybody jumpers for Christmas and he knew he loved his. It always amazed him that it was made special for him so he decided to do the same thing. He wasn't as good at knitting yet so he settled on a scarf. He had all of it planned out with 4 months to finish them. He decided to knit his mum, dad, and all of his siblings a special handmade scarf just for them for Christmas. He only hoped that they liked them.

* * *

**Age 10**

**February 14, 1990 (The Burrow) Afternoon**

Ron woke up not knowing what time it was while he groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes. He had been sick for a couple days and he was very tired. It was all he could do to get up and eat. His mother insisted that he'd go back and stay in bed, he must have fallen asleep again. He looked outside and saw the sun high in the sky so he figured it was at least the afternoon. He got up and went downstairs to look for his mother and sister but found nobody. He called out for them while looking around for a bit before he found a note stuck to the countertop.

**" Me and Ginny are out to get groceries.**

**We didn't want to disturb you while you slept, you looked like you needed it,**

**we should be back soon.**

**We love you."**

Huh, guess he was alone. If it had been any other day and if he had been feeling any better he probably would be doing something more exciting. But all he could think about was going back to sleep, he felt so exhausted and all he's done today was sleep.

As he headed upstairs he told a minor prophecy, one that concerned him.

_"I'm sorry this happened Luna, Mrs. Lovegood deserved better."_

That didn't sound good at all, his mom wasn't here, and his dad was at work so there was no adult to tell. He should check it out right, make sure Mrs. Lovegood was okay. They weren't particularly close but she was a good woman who was always nice to him. And he couldn't in good conscious let her potentially get hurt because he would rather sleep. Mind made up he headed to the floo to go check up on Mrs. Lovegood.

He got to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder off the mantle. He stepped in and threw the floo powder on the floor and made sure to announce his words very clearly like his parents taught him.

"The Rookery."

He came through the floo with only a little ash on him, and didn't see anyone immediately.

"LUNA, MRS. LOVEGOOD, IT'S ME RON WEASLEY. HELLO" he called out and hoped for an answer but he didn't get one.

" _It's got to be broken."_

What's got to be broken? Sometimes his prophecies could be really annoying in their vagueness. He guessed it was too much to ask for step by step instructions.

He looked around and realised that he was just standing in a house uninvited but he decided it couldn't hurt to look around, since he already got this far.

He continued to search the Lovegood's house and found Luna with a sandwich on a plate standing outside of a Room in the basement. She looked at him and smiled.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me" She said in her soft serene voice.

"I'm just glad that I did, did you think I was playing a game?" he asked.

"Yes, were we not?" she questioned.

Like most conversations with Luna, He didn't know what to say so he changed the subject.

"Where's your mum, is she in here" He inquired pointing to the door they were standing outside of.

"Yes, she's working very hard, but she hasn't eaten yet and nargles love nothing more than a hungry person to infest" Luna said seriously.

"Uh huh."

" _Break it and then get help, hurry!"_

Now he was getting worried. Three minor Prophecies in a day, all concerning what he believed to be the same situation. Which in of itself seemed to be fairly serious, maybe he should call for help? But no, his minor prophecy said to break it and then get help.

He looked up and realized that Luna was just staring at him while he was lost in thought. With a smile on her face, she held the sandwich up.

"Are you hungry, I can make mum another, we wouldn't want you to get nargles either."

Luna was always a sweet girl if not a little bit weird, but that was part of her charm in his opinion. He smiled and shook his head declining her polite offer. And they both turned towards the door.

He had a bad feeling in his gut as Luna reached for the handle and prepared himself for the worst. As the door opened they saw Pandora standing in front of a wall with chalk in her hand. She was saying something, but he couldn't hear her, she was whispering and then it happened. A flash of light flooded the room and caused him to turn away and when he looked back he saw Mrs. Lovegood. She was on the floor gasping for air and then he heard Luna.

"MUMMY!" She yelled as she ran to her mother with Ron not far behind her.

What did his prophecy say, to break it, what was it! He looked and saw as Mrs. Lovegood pointed to something on the wall, it looked like a bunch of runes, and they were glowing. Did he have to break the runes? Runes where physical manifestations of magic, if you broke a rune you stopped whatever magic it was producing. That's what Bill said he remembered distinctly because he loved to listen to his older brother babble about the things he loved.

Mrs. Lovegood started to cough up blood and he realised that he didn't have much time and looked around for something to break it with and saw nothing, and then he realized his hands!

He ran up to the Runes on the wall and started to drag his fingers down it. Scratching as hard as he could. It hurt, he realized but it was a dull throbbing that was barely noticeable. And he didn't stop until the rune stopped glowing and he heard take deep breaths of air. Then he understood the second part of his prophecy, to get help. So he ran upstairs and went to the floo and called St. Mungo's.

He stuck his head in and immediately yelled "Please someone help, she's bleeding so much" he said and the urgency in his voice must have been enough because not a second later he heard someone say to step aside and then a group of Healers came through.

"The basement, she's in the basement" he told them hoping they would hurry and they did, already on their way but one stayed behind and looked at him. She was young and pretty with chocolate brown eyes, what a weird thing to focus on he thought.

"You're hands, their bleeding, let's get you to the hospital too okay."

"Luna, I left Luna, she's down there too" he said worrying about the girl.

The Healer looked at him with kind eyes and told him that the others would take care of her and brought him through the floo. Everybody's eyes were on him as they came through and he didn't know how to feel. He looked at the kind woman and wanted to thank her.

" _You're boyfriends going to propose this Friday"_ Merlin he just wanted to thank her and he probably just ruined the biggest surprise this woman was ever going to get.

"What?" she asked confused before a random person looked at him and said the words he always dreaded to hear.

"Don't you know who that is, it's Ron Weasley, Britain's Most Powerful Seer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews inspire me! ^-^ Until next time, Thanks for reading. Hope to see you there :)


	6. Off To Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES: This is my first story ever and unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this. Harry Potter is JK. Rowling's property and I respect that.
> 
> INSPIRATION: This fanfiction is inspired by TheTrueSpartan's: FATE and Random-Fruitcake04's: CHOICES, and Got the idea to have Ron learn to cook from Avatar Vader's: Cooking like a Bachelor. All of these are on fanfiction.net
> 
> Please go check them out, they are amazing stories.

**February 15, 1990 (St. Mungo's Hospital) Middle of the night**

Ron looked up to see his family scattered around him. All asleep in different positions across the room. He knew they were worried about him but this seemed to be a little bit of overkill. If they wanted to visit anyone it should be Mrs. Lovegood, she was the one who barely survived a horrible spell gone wrong. He wondered if his parents would let him visit her, they shouldn't have a reason not too. He just wanted to see for his own eyes that she was okay.

He hoped that Luna was okay too, she was probably with her father, if he was back. She was so scared. No person should have to go through something like that, to see one of your parents almost die in front of you. That had to be traumatic, and he was the one who saved her, was he traumatized? He took one last look around his room before plopping back down on his bed. Might as well get some more rest before his family descends upon him in their concern, something he's all too familiar with.

* * *

**February 20, 1990 (The Burrow) Afternoon**

Ron sat in his room alone, thinking about the fiasco with the Lovegoods. Pandora almost died a horrible and painful death. Luna had to see her mother at her worst and couldn't do a thing to help. And Xenophilius, he didn't even know what was going on, he would have been completely oblivious to his wife's tragic death until the authorities contacted him.

Ron couldn't forget the look in Mr. Lovegood's eyes. He went to his knees and knelt in front of him and thanked him reverently. Tears slipped down his face as he whispered his thanks in a hoarse voice, Ron didn't know how to feel. Everybody kept saying he was a hero. That 'Britain's Most Powerful Seer' saved the day.

Even his own family felt that way, his brothers had visited him in the hospital. Bill and Charlie had looked so worried but relieved. Bill said he never had any doubts about him and his ability, that one day he would be helping people left and right, and it would be second nature. Bill said that was just the kind of person he was, always helping. Charlie just hugged him and said he wasn't surprised at all, that he was a brave little guy.

And he realized that it felt good when he saved Pandora, it felt like he finally did something that mattered. All the praise people have given him, it felt like he deserved it for once. His power wasn't annoying at that moment, it wasn't scary. It was helpful and good, all the things people seem to think it always was. He understood that he could help people, and he wanted to. If he could help even one person like he helped Pandora, then maybe his powers were not as bothersome as he thought.

* * *

**August 25, 1991 (Diagon Alley)**

"Hurry up Ron, this is a very important day," his father said proudly as they stood in front of Ollivanders, The most famous wand shop in all of Britain. His family joined him, mum, dad, the twins, Percy, and Ginny,. Everybody gave their support, he didn't understand why they all needed to be there. They all certainly made a spectacle standing outside the shop. They were waiting for him, so he took the first steps and walked into the shop.

It was just like he remembered. Old, cramped, and cluttered. Filled with stacks of boxes. All wands, each unique, no two exactly alike. He guessed that was kind of cool if you were into that sort of stuff. It was crowded, with everyone in the shop but nobody complained, just watched as he walked up to the counter. Just as he was about to call out, Mr. Ollivander popped out from behind a shelf.

"Ahh, yes. I have been waiting for you Mr. Weasley." he said with barely tinged excitement in his voice " I can't wait to see who chooses you".

"Who, what do you mean who?" Ron asked, confused.

"Why your wand of course, who will choose Britain's Most Powerful Seer, only one way to find out, really" as Mr. Ollivander finished his sentence, he went to the back of the shop. Leaving a dumbfounded Ron in his wake, he could only look at his family wondering if this man was always this batty. He didn't dare say anything though, he had a healthy dose of not wanting to get smacked by his mum, thank you very much.

"Ah, here we are," Ollivander said as he came back with an armful of wand boxes.

He set them down on the front counter and started to rifle through them.

"How did you know to pick these wands? You just met me, I remember you measuring the twins and asking all sorts of questions." Ron asked curiously.

"Silver Lime," Ollivander said as if that should answer all his questions.

"Am I supposed to know what that means or...?" he asked, just wanting a straight answer from this man.

Ollivander looked at him closely and started to speak " Silver lime is a peculiar wood that has a very specific taste in users. They work best for those who have an affinity for the mysterious arts. Legilimens and Seers are the most common recipients of a Silver Lime Wand. I had a hope that with you being a Seer that one of these wands would pick you" .

" _One will,_ " he said.

"I knew it! Let's see, Ah-ha!" he exclaimed and picked up a box and opened it. In his hand was a beautiful long pale white wand with what looked like a floral pattern carved into it from tip to handle. It was gorgeous and Ron immediately wanted to get his hands on it.

"Silver lime, Unicorn hair, 14 inches, and Supple" he said as if Ron knew what any of that meant. "Here, go on try it".

Ron didn't have to be told twice and gently took hold of the wand and immediately felt a warmth travel up his arm to his chest. A shower of golden sparks shot out of the wand. He smiled and held the wand to his chest, it just felt right. He looked up to see a surprised look on Mr. Ollivanders face.

"It chose you… the first wand… the first try." he mumbled to himself, he looked disappointed.

"Isn't that the point, to get a wand?" he asked, not knowing what the big deal was. "It chose me, that's a good thing. Isn't it?"

His mum interrupted whatever Ollivander was going to say "Of course it is, and what a lovely wand at that."

Ollivander nodded in agreement "Yes, a beautiful wand, gorgeous one could say."

Before he could agree with the slightly weird statement. The twins decided to add their two knuts.

"Congratulation's Ronnie, you're finally a… well not quite a man " Fred said,

"No, I wouldn't go that far, maybe a ..." George started but didn't finish due to their mum.

"BOYS" she admonished " I will not have you ruin this moment for your brother, you remember what a big occasion this was for you so I expect you to show Ron a little courtesy."

The twins just snickered in response and started to whisper to themselves.

After they left the shop on their way home, they passed by Eeylops Owl Emporium .

"It's too bad I couldn't get an owl," Percy said sullenly "I made Prefect, an owl would have been a perfect gift too."

Their parents sighed and looked at their son,

"And we are very proud of you too, but we talked about this." Arthur said

Percy nodded "Yeah I know, we only had just enough money for the school supplies this year and barely scraped by with Ron's wand to boot"

"What would you have us do, give Ron what, Charlie's old wand, just so we could get you another pet." Mum said trying to make Percy understand "We are very proud of you, and we don't need to spend money to prove it and you still have Scabbers." she said as she tried to cheer Percy up.

Percy still looked upset but he nodded his head anyway, and Ron felt bad. He knew how much this meant to his brother and he couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

**September 1, 1991 (Kings Cross Station )**

"Hurry up now, don't want to be late do we, OH," his mum said as she bumped into a muggle woman. "So many Muggle's, I can barely get through it so packed"

"You really should be a bit more discreet mother, The Statute of Secrecy is in place for a reason." Percy said quietly to her as they made their way to the Platform.

Their mum laughed before she replied "Nobody's listening and even if they were they wouldn't understand our jargon anyway dear. Ah, here we are Platform 9 ¾, " .

As she finished talking they finally arrived at the platform's entrance, and all he could feel was nervous. Here he was, on his way to Hogwarts.

Percy went first of the children to go through, second after their father. He confidently strode through the barrier and was followed by the twins who ran away from their mother after poking fun at her inability to tell them apart. And then it was his turn, but before he could go a boy shyly approached them. He was a skinny pale boy with messy black hair and round glasses who spoke in a soft and quiet voice.

"Excuse me, how do you.. I've never… can you help me?" He finished his broken sentence by pointing to the barrier.

Ron could see his mother's heart soften before his very eyes. She started to speak as if the boy was some skittish animal or something " Of course dear, all you have to do is walk through the wall, you'll pass right through, but it's best to take a running start if you're nervous" she said, "no need to feel bad, it's Ronnies first year too, he'll show you, won't you?"

He could tell it wasn't a question and nodded his head, and he saw the boy look at him with a small smile on his face. He smiled back and started to run at the wall. He came through the other side with the smile still on his face, he looked at The Hogwarts express and his smile got even bigger. It was more beautiful than he remembered. He walked to where his brothers and father were and waited for the others. When Mum and Ginny finally arrived he knew it was time to say goodbye.

His family crowded around each other like they always did, and said their goodbyes. His mother was crying like she always did and he could see his father's eyes water a little too. When it was his turn for hugs, his mother may as well have been a boa constrictor with how tight she hugged him. He had to plead for her to loosen her grip cause he couldn't breathe and felt like he was going to pass out. But if he was being honest with himself, he enjoyed it as much as she had. His father patted him on the shoulder and pulled him into a hug too, one much more gentle than his mum's but no less loving.

After everybody said their goodbyes, he and his brothers got everything ready to go and headed to the train. The Twins helped him get his trunk on the train in a rare act of kindness, but no sooner did his trunk hit the floor did they leave him alone. He passed by compartment after compartment and all he could see were droves of people in each one. He supposed it was too much to ask for a compartment alone, huh. He finally found one that looked empty and headed inside only to see the same boy his mum helped earlier. The boy looked up and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked.

The boy nodded with a small smile on his face, so Ron took that as the obvious yes it was and sat opposite the other boy after he got his trunk situated. They looked at each other, and Ron decided to introduce himself first since the boy seemed the shy sort.

"I'm Ron Weasley, It's nice to meet you again" he said as he held out his hand waiting for the other boy to do the same. The boy sat up more and took his hand and shook it.

"You too, I'm Harry... Potter" he said the last part more quietly.

All Ron could think of was that he was sitting in front of The Harry Potter. He had so many questions, he wondered what the scar looked like! But he stopped himself before he asked, this was the exact behavior he hated experiencing from people he met. It would be rude and insensitive to ask to see his scar and annoying at the very least. He took a deep breath and looked at Harry, not The Boy Who Lived, just Harry like he wasn't Britain's Most Powerful Seer, he was just Ron.

"Hi Harry" he said simply instead of all the things that ran through his mind.

Harry looked at him with a bigger smile than before, probably happy to have not been bombarded with praise and rude questions. Something he was all too familiar with.

"So you excited about Hogwarts, I know I am," He asked, trying to start a conversation.

Harry nodded his head and eagerly replied "YES! I didn't even know I was a wizard so it was quite the surprise, the best one I've ever had" and he laughed.

Ron was in shock, How did he not know? He wanted to ask more but he kept his thoughts to himself once again.

"My whole family's magic, I have five older brothers who have gone to Hogwarts, Three of them are here this year with me so it wasn't a surprise at all".

"You must be good at magic then, I don't even know a single spell," Harry said sullenly.

Ron felt bad for him and wanted to cheer him up "Nah, we're not allowed to practice magic anywhere else but Hogwarts, but we can study together if you'd like".

Before Harry could speak, a woman opened their door and asked if they wanted anything off the trolly, which was packed with all sorts of sweet treats and snacks. He politely declined and took out his bag of food. He got out his sandwich his mum made and smiled, Turkey, his favorite. There were even a couple of the chocolate chip cookies he had baked stashed at the bottom, he had thought everybody ate them all. He looked up at Harry who was staring at his food and he wondered if he had anything to eat.

"Would you like half" He offered " It's a big sandwich and I even have some cookies I baked we could share."

Harry looked surprised, "Really, I'd love that," he said happily and turned to the Trolly Woman "We're good here, but thank you." he said.

The woman smiled and nodded. As the door closed Ron gave Harry half of his sandwich and a cookie and they started to eat. As Harry took a bite of the Cookie he looked up in surprise.

"This is the best cookie I've ever had," He said after he finished his first bite "Better than anything I've ever made."

Once again Harry surprised Ron "You bake? Really." He asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah, I can cook too, I guess I'm good at it, but I don't enjoy it. What about you?"

"I love to cook and bake! It's so calm and relaxing and I always get to eat delicious food after I'm finished" He smiled, he couldn't believe that someone knew about his girly hobbies and wasn't making fun of him. Well, the only people who ever did that were the twins and he really shouldn't base how people are going to react on how the twins did he supposed.

"I feel the same way about Chess, I'm good at it but I don't enjoy playing much since my ability kinda ruins it."

Harry looked at him curiously "Ability, what ability?" he asked.

Ron suddenly remembered that Harry had no idea about him, that he was famous like he was. Not nearly as famous if he was being honest, but still famous. He felt hesitant about explaining his power, something he never had to do before since everybody always knew who he was.

"I'm a Se.."

Before he could finish the compartment door was opened again, this time more forcefully by a much younger girl with bushy brown hair who looked to be around their age.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" She asked in a haughty voice as she looked at them.

" _Trevor will be on the Honeydukes Express_ " he said.

Harry and the girl looked at him strangely before he broke the awkward silence.

"umm, I would check the sweet trolly in a bit, he should be there sometime before we get off the train".

The girl continued to stare at him " How would you know that, and how did you know the toad's name was Trevor, I didn't mention that."

He laughed awkwardly " Well you see, I'm … umm. I'm a Seer."

"What's a Seer?" Harry asked.

" A Seer is a Witch or Wizard who has the ability to predict the future, most commonly in the form of visions or prophecies." The girl said, it sounded like she was quoting some book word for word.

"You can see the future, that's amazing Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait Ron, as in Ronald Weasley, Britain's Most Powerful Seer, I've heard all about you" The girl explained excitedly. "You're almost as famous as Harry Potter" she finished and Harry looked at him.

"You're almost as famous as me."

Well, this was not at all how he expected this conversation to go "Yes, I guess I am, sorry for not telling you" Ron apologized but Harry dismissed it saying he understood, and he guessed Harry would understand better than anyone. "So still friends" he asked.

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at him "You want to be my friend" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I mean unless you don't want to."

"No, no I do" Harry said and looked at Ron happily "Friends, that sounds nice"

"I think we're all glossing over the fact that you're Harry Potter, I've read all about you." she said as she looked him over carefully, "Did you know your glasses are broken? I could fix them for you" she said.

Harry looked dubiously at her and then at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Uhh, I guess so, and uh who are you again?" Harry asked, still wondering who this girl was.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you" she said as she sat next to The Harry Potter. She pointed her wand at Harry's face and did the movement's from the book and made sure she spoke in a clear voice like it said .

"Reparo."

The cracks in Harry's lens vanished as she finished the spell. He and by the looks of it Harry too were impressed.

"It's hard to imagine that I only just found out that I'm a witch, I have been absolutely fascinated with the magical world, I just want to learn everything about it" She said and stood back up again "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you both, and thank you, Ronald, I'm sure that Neville will be happy to get his pet back."

And just like that, she left. They just looked at each other and Harry seemed to be upset again "She just found out about magic like me and she already knows spells."

"It's alright mate, we just have to study and work hard and we'll be golden" he said reassuringly "At least that's what Percy say's, he's one of my brothers and the smart one of the family."

Harry nodded and once again the door to the compartment opened, this time by three boys. Two large boys behind a smaller one. The small one had white-blond hair and storm grey eyes, which seemed familiar.

"I was told that Harry Potter was on the train and I was skeptical, but here you are," the boy said "I'm…"

"DRACO" he yelled, finally remembering the boy's name "I remember you, you got lost and I helped you find your parent's"

Draco turned a little pink at the comment but brushed it off and continued to speak "Pleasure to meet you again Weasley, I see you and Potter are already acquainted and yes" he said talking to Harry " I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and these are my acquaintances Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle".

Harry looked overwhelmed at all the people coming to visit him and just stared at the boys in the doorway for a moment before he replied.

"Hi"

Draco appeared satisfied with the simple response and continued to talk "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, I already know my house is going to be Slytherin. What about you Potter where do you think you'll be placed?"

"House?"

Draco looked at Harry curiously but held his tongue about the fact that Harry didn't know what the Hogwarts houses were. He decided to be polite so he sat down next to him then started to explain the Houses.

"The four houses are where you will live for the duration of your schooling at Hogwarts with your fellow housemates. Each have their own traits that they represent and value. The short version is that Slytherin is Ambitious, Ravenclaw is Intelligent, Gryffindor is Courageous, and Hufflepuff is Hardworking. How they sort us is a secret that is kept from first years so I couldn't tell you even if I wanted too"

"Wow, I have no idea, they all sound good" Harry said and wondered how he would be sorted, what if he didn't fit in anywhere, would they kick him out. He didn't care what house he was put in as long as he was at Hogwarts. But one thing bothered him so he decided to ask Draco since he seemed to know a lot about this.

"Wasn't Voldemort a Slytherin too?" Harry asked worriedly and Draco flinched and looked at him sharply .

" Slytherin is a house rich in history and influence, Merlin himself was a Slytherin you know. But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was indeed also a Slytherin. You shouldn't condemn an entire house because of one man, the other houses have had their fair share of Dark wizards as well" Draco said as he looked at The-Boy-Who-Lived "And I would appreciate it if you would please refrain from saying that name in my presence".

Harry apologized to Draco and nodded in thought, then he looked at Ron "What house do you think you'll be in".

"Probably Gryffindor since that's where my entire family has gone, I can't imagine being sorted any other way. " he answered. And he couldn't, where else would he go if not Gryffindor.

Draco stood up and nodded his head at them "I hope to see you again Potter, perhaps we could get more acquainted at Hogwarts, you as well Weasley. I'll be looking forward to it" said Draco.

He held his hand out towards Harry to shake and Harry looked at it for a second before he stood and shook Draco's hand. Draco smiled and nodded satisfied before coming over to Ron and doing the same thing. After they all shook hands Draco started to leave but before he did he started to talk yet again.

"You two should get dressed into your robes, we'll be at Hogwarts soon" and then he left with Vincent and Gregory right behind him.

They both looked at their clothes and decided to do as Draco said and got changed. After they finished they continued to talk, thankfully with no more interruptions. Before they knew it the train came to a stop and everyone started to deboard. He and Harry left after he assured him that his owl Hedwig would be alright and his stuff would be brought to his new room.

When they got off the train they heard a loud booming voice calling for all the first years to come over. Ron looked and saw the largest man ever. He towered over the first years and Harry just walked right up to him and started to talk excitedly.

"Hagrid this is my new friend Ron, Ron this is Hagrid, he showed me the wizarding world and even got me Hedwig as a Birthday present"

"Nice to meet you Hagrid" he said proud that his voice only shook a little.

"Ron Weasley righ', I'm Good Frien's with ya paren's, good ta see you lad" he said jollily

"Righ' now, ev'ryone, four to a boat, go on" he kept calling until all the first years were in and then the boats started to row.

Ron finally got a good look at Hogwarts, It was beautiful. Lit up in front of the starry sky. It was huge with Towers that stretched to the sky and he knew there were basements that were woven underground as well. It was breathtaking and intimidating and even better than he ever could have imagined. As he was lost in thought, the boats docked and it was time for them to all get out.

After they got out of the boats Hagrid led them to a huge door with an old Woman in front of it who seemed stern and somehow more intimidating than anybody he's ever met. With a skinny wrinkled face, thin lips, and a scowl on her face he knew immediately that this was Professor McGonagall.

She confirmed his suspicions when she introduced herself, she explained what he already knew, that they would be sorted and gave a brief description of the houses. They also learned that there was a house cup and they could earn and lose points for good and bad behavior respectively.

After she was finished she had them get into two single file lines and then the doors opened. They walked into the Great Hall and found out that all the upperclassmen and faculty were waiting for them. As they walked for what seemed like forever they stopped in front of a Hat. It was old and worn and entirely unimpressive until it started to sing. It was a jolly tune about the four houses and fun to listen to. When it was over Professor McGonagall stood next to it and started to call out names.

With each name called the kid had the hat put on them, it would call a House and they would sit down. This went on for a while, it got boring real quick, he half-listened to the sorting more focused on the Great Hall, It was huge with four tables and a ceiling that showed the sky.

His attention was caught by the bushy-haired girl who was being sorted, Hermione was it and was surprised when she was sorted into Gryffindor, he had her pegged as a Ravenclaw. The sorting was boring but he noticed that Draco went to Slytherin like he said, the hat barely touched his head before it was announced. What caught everyone's attention was when Harry's name was called. He patted Harry's back as he walked to the front. Everybody stopped talking and watched. It took longer than he thought it would but the hat finally made a decision.

"Better be GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table cheered and he even heard the twins gloat about how they got Potter. When the hat was taken off his head he smiled at Harry who smiled back. He went and sat down next to his brothers too. The excitement was over and the sorting continued until it was just him and some other boy. Then he heard his name.

"Weasley, Ronald"

Once again the Great Hall fell silent, and he made his way up to the stool and the hat. He sat down and looked out at all the people watching him. The sorting hat was placed on his head, the entirety of Hogwarts eyes were on him. All he could do was close them hoping that this would be over soon.

'Over soon, I don't think so, we have much to go through. You are unique among your family Ronald, so much potential.'

"Did you just talk in my head?" He whispered aloud.

'Indeed, now on to your House, " the hat continued to speak, in his head no less. 'While you are very intelligent, I don't believe you to be a Ravenclaw, the desire for unanswered questions and the unending curiosity just does not dwell within your heart. Hmmm.' the hat hummed in concentration 'Perhaps Gryffindor, but I see so much more for your future than just another Weasley, Ha you get it, see your future" the hat cackled and everyone in the Great Hall jumped at the sound, so engrossed in waiting for the hats verdict of Ron Weasley's Sorting.

'You're hilarious' deadpanned Ron as he continued to listen to the hats' whole analysis on him.

'Let's see, oh I think we might have a winner, you would say your desire to use your power to help save people is ambitious"

He thought about it, was he Slytherin material. Not only would he be the first Weasley to ever be sorted into Slytherin, but his family were blood traitors as well. That couldn't bode well for him in any capacity in the den of snakes. He was disappointed, and scared. But more importantly, he was determined. If the hat thought it was best he would work hard to make it his own house. To have friends and be the best Slytherin he could be. Maybe change how people think of the house. He sat up in the chair and looked at all the students who stared right back at him. Then the hat made their verdict.

"Ahh, yes my mind is made up now, without a doubt in my mind, It better be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

He could hear the Hufflepuff table as they cheered loudly, it filled the Great Hall, and he even heard some of them cheer like the twins did about Harry. They cheered, "We Got Ronald. We Got Ronald" and he looked at his brothers. They didn't look too shocked and even clapped for him. He saw the smirks Fred and George gave him and he knew that he was never going to live this down, the amount of shite he was going to get from them was astounding. But what he felt the most at the moment was confusion, so he directed it at the hat.

'What? You said I was going to Slytherin, I was prepared and everything.'

As he finished the thought the hat was lifted by Professor McGonagall before she was interrupted by the hat.

"Minerva dear, I would appreciate it if you would lay me on young Ronald's head once more. I have some parting wisdom I would like to share with him if you don't mind."

She looked confused and shook her head "After the sorting the child goes to his or her house, you have never stayed on the head of a child already sorted,"

The hat sounded smug as they replied " Yes, I am well aware of that, as I have been doing this much longer than you dear."

Professor McGonagall looked flustered at that and looked to the Headmaster for support.

"I don't see why we shouldn't, it could be in Ronald's best interest to hear such wise words from one older than us all" The Headmaster agreed and added a genial nod for good measure.

McGonagall looked resigned and laid the hat on his head once more.

If the Great Hall had been interested before, it's curiosity had burst and overflowed now. Once again all eyes were on him, as they always tended to be.

'Quite the spectacle we're making,' the hat laughed.

'You said I was going to be sorted into Slytherin, why put me through that if I wasn't going'

The hat hummed and replied ' I wanted to see how you reacted, at first you were disappointed but then you decided to make the most of the opportunity you had been given. You vowed that with hard work you would make friends, fit in, and be the best Slytherin you could. If that's not a Hufflepuff response, I don't know what is'

Ron just wanted to sit down and eat and this hat was taking the piss' Please just get to the point'

'I don't have one I'm afraid. I just wanted to see if they'd let me do this. I'm honestly quite shocked that they did, didn't think i'd get this far. Well, I suppose I could scrounge up some wise words for you anyway. Remember Ronald the House doesn't define the wizard but it will always be a part of them.'

'That's it, that's the best you got' he said in disbelief at the barmy hat

'I suppose so, for now anyway"

'Wait what do you mean for now?, Hat!'

"Minerva you can take me off now, I believe I have said everything needed to be said, now onto the last boy who seems to have endless patience" the hat said

And like that the hat was off his head and he was herded towards his table. He walked and sat down. He listened to his housemates congratulate him and pat him on the back. But all he could think about was the hat's words. Despite how utterly insane that hat was he did have a point. What he couldn't understand was why anybody would think that a person was destined to be a certain way because of the sorting. He might have thought so once upon a time but he was a child at the time and he certainly didn't think so anymore. That was probably a lie, but he was starting to understand that now at least. Almost being sorted into Slytherin and being sorted into Hufflepuff made him think about the different reputations each house had.

Hufflepuff's were supposed to be duffers and here he sat amongst them. He sighed and looked around at his housemates, at all the smiling faces, and listened to the laughter. He was a little sad to not have been in Gryffindor, but he couldn't help but feel that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Finally, Hogwarts! And Ron is a HUFFLEPUFF! Isn't it amazing. I commissioned art by a wonderful artist on Fiverr who was so nice. Their name is wanndaba99 pls go check them out, they do anime style characters, oc's, portraits and fanart. I would 100% recommend them, they were a delight to work with. And yes, the knitting is a little inaccurate but i didn't go over it with a fine toothed comb cause i was so mesmerized by how awesome Ron looks! That was my bad y'all but I am so happy with how it turned out! Till next time. Hope to see you there. Reviews inspire me 
> 
> Art link:
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/d/kz44m8pi487?utm_campaign=android_delivery&utm_medium=shared&utm_source=&utm_term=


	7. The Badger's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever and unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope y'all enjoy it.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this. Harry Potter is JK. Rowling's property and I respect that.  
> INSPIRATION: This fanfiction is inspired by TheTrueSpartan's: FATE and Random-Fruitcake04's: CHOICES on fanfiction.net  
> Also please go check out Pk930's: The Duelist, it's a new and promising story that I have enjoyed so far also on ff.net  
> Please go check them out, they are amazing stories.

**September 1, 1991 (Hogwarts) After Dinner**

As Ron walked through the halls with the other Hufflepuffs he couldn't help but think about everything that's happened today. He was friends with Harry Potter, and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Plus the feast wasn't any less weird considering the Headmaster himself said to not go to the third floor unless they wished for a very painful death. Why would something so dangerous be in a school full of children anyway! That warning just asked to be broken, he could only imagine the stuff the twins would do with that information.

He tried to not think about it and continued to follow the herd of Hufflepuffs who were led by a purple-haired girl. She hadn't introduced herself to them yet and he wondered what her name was, it was probably cool like Astrid or something.

" _Nymphadora Tonks"_ he said out loud and garnered looks of confusion from his fellow first years. Some of the older kids looked at him with something he could only describe as horror which he couldn't understand. One of the older years looked at the purple-haired girl, but she was busy talking and laughing about something. He looked relieved before he approached him and started to whisper in his ear.

"Listen firstie, word of advice, We call her" he said as he pointed to Nymphadora "Tonks, never… and I mean never call her by her first name. You'll never hear the end of it, I promise you that" the boy said.

"Oh, I didn't know. Uhhh, thanks" Ron said appreciatively "I'm... '

"Ronald Weasley, yeah I know, everybody in Hufflepuff knows who you are," the boy said and held out his hand "I'm Zacharias Smith, but you can call me Zac, I'm a second-year,"

Ron shook his hand and nodded, Zac then left saying he had to go back to his friends. Ron was surprised by how quickly he left, usually people would refuse to leave and not volunteer too. He continued to walk and was once again surprised when nobody bothered him, whether to introduce themselves or to ask questions about his ability.

Ron almost bumped into the person in front of him when the sea of students stopped and he heard Nymph… Tonks call the first years to the front. They gathered and listened to Tonks as she explained how to enter the Common Room.

They were in a corridor that was dimly lit, in front of a stack of barrels nestled on the right side. Tonks explained that to get into the Common rooms they had to tap the barrels, like Diagon Alley's entrance. They had to tap to the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. If they didn't do it right they would be drenched in vinegar, so he made sure to pay close attention to the barrels that were tapped. When Tonks was finished the barrels started to move aside to reveal a tunnel that had a light at the end of it.

When it was clear that none of the first years would step into the tunnel, Tonks nudged them forward gently "First Years first, go on, don't be shy," she said. After a moment of silence they finally began their trek through the tunnel.

When Ron and the other first-years made it to the entrance of the Common Room, they were stunned. As Ron looked around the room one thought came to his mind, it felt like home.

The room was round with a warm glow from the fireplace and lanterns that were strewn about. It was wide but had a low ceiling. It wasn't constricting but instead, comforting, almost like the room itself was hugging him. Round windows lined the other side and he could see the outline of grass and what looked like a field of flowers. The outline of flowers outside held nothing to the plants that were hanging from the ceiling and around the room. They all looked beautiful and unique, somewhere moving and he could even see one that appeared to be waving at them!

The furniture was spaced in such a way that it appeared open and airy. Round honey-colored tables were speckled around the room. The fireplace was located at the most right side of the room with its mantle carved with intricate badgers that appeared to be dancing.. And in front of the fireplace were plush yellow sofas with a coffee table between them. There were rounded bookshelves that were part of the wall and so much other stuff that had him looking around as he tried to soak up all the details.

"Welcome to the Badgers Den," said the woman who was standing in the middle of the room, waiting. She was short and plump, with gray hair. She was smiling widely with her arms stretched out gesturing around the common room proudly. "My name is Professor Pomona Sprout and I am your Head of House, I also teach Herbology if you couldn't already tell" She laughed as she nodded towards the plants hanging from the ceiling.

Ron smiled at Professor Sprout, she seemed nice and her demeanor eased the nerves he had about having an unkind head of house. The Twins would tell horror stories about Professor McGonagall and her legendary strictness, but he could tell Professor Sprout would be more lenient should he find himself in trouble in the future. Not that he planned to… it was just nice to know... just in case.

He stood quietly as Professor Sprout talked about all the rules, when curfew was, what time the meals started and ended. He listened diligently, he wanted to be a good student and make his parents proud. When she was finished she smiled at all the students before she dismissed most of them.

"Alright, you lot know the drill, Upperclassmen you may go to your dorms and get settled for the night, Seventh years and First years please stay behind if you will." Professor Sprout said.

Everybody mumbled and started to walk towards two pairs of doors. One on the leftmost side of the common room and the other was on the rightmost side. The boys went left and the girls right. As the sixth years to second years cleared out, only eleven people were left, Five first years, five seventh years, and Professor Sprout. Ron was concerned, why did they have to stay, they couldn't have possibly done something wrong, could they have?

"Get those worried looks off your faces firsties, we're not gonna bite" said an older boy as he laughed, not unkindly. He was tall, tan and really fit from what Ron could see. He had shaggy dark brown hair and looked at the first years with an understanding smile, like he knew exactly how they felt. "My names..oof" he groaned as the girl who stood next to him elbowed him.

"Are you so impatient, you can't wait a couple minutes for Professor Sprout to explain things" she said exasperated. As she looked at their head of house, so did everybody else and they waited.

Professor Sprout nodded and directed all the students to the comfy sofas, and once everybody was comfortable she started to explain. "We Hufflepuffs are a group who value many things, and kindness and friendship are just a couple of them. It is a difficult transition from the lives you led to the lives you will lead at Hogwarts." she started, voice soft and kind as she looked at her Puffs. The new, fresh faces who had years with her and the oldest of the students she cared for who would soon leave to live their adult lives.

"It's a tradition of sorts, for the eldest to guide the youngest. To teach them about their new home and be there to support them should they need it. We're lucky enough this year to have one mentor per first year. Sometimes seventh years have to share mentee's and other times mentors will have multiple people to care for."

The first years listened as Professor Sprout explained the concept of the mentors and apparently the deal wasn't as one sided as Ron first thought.

"Sure the first years at first glance get the most out of this exchange but the seventh years also get something. They get to share their experience, they get to repay the kindness that was shown to them by their own mentors. And they also get to foster the potential that is within each and every one of you" She said as she pointed at them.

As Professor Sprout continued with her little speech, Ron couldn't help but be relieved. Even with his brothers here, he knew he would have to learn about the inner workings of the castle by trial and error. That the twins would sooner laugh at his failures than help him succeed. And Percy would be too busy with his O.W.L.S and being prefect to help him beyond giving him some sparse words of generic advice.

The biggest fear Ron had about coming to Hogwarts was being alone. Worried that people would only approach him and use him for his ability, to claim that they knew Britain's Most Powerful Seer. He wanted true friendships and people who would help him grow as a person, just as he would do the same for them. Having a mentor, to help him learn and embrace the new and unfamiliar world of Hogwarts was truly a blessing he would not waste. First there was Harry, his first true friend, he didn't count Luna since she was Ginny's friend first, and now this mentorship Not for the first time today, he felt excitement bubble up from inside him.

"Right now, I think it's time for some introductions, but we Puff's like to play a little game to make them more fun. The game is called Two Truths and a Tale. Everybody goes around introducing themselves, they then tell two facts and one lie about themselves. It's up to the rest of us to guess which one is the lie. This is a great and fun way to learn more about your peers!" Professor Sprout said excitedly.

Ron looked around at everybody and wondered if his ability would behave, he didn't want to ruin it for anyone else. While he was thinking of the possibility of his ability acting up, the people had started the game with Professor Sprout starting. Apparently she loved Quidditch, her best friend is Professor McGonagall, and the lie was that she hated pumpkin juice, from what she told them, she absolutely loved it. The Seventh years started and the first years had to guess what the lies were, as the game progressed he felt like he was having more and more fun.

Apparently Diego Caplan, the guy who tried to introduce himself earlier was a great duelist who was almost put into Gryffindor, and apparently his pants fell down right in front of a girl he was on a date with once, Everybody laughed when it was revealed that it wasn't a lie, the lie was that he was never almost in Gryffindor. When everyone was done laughing the girl next to him began her turn.

Penny Haywood was a beautiful girl with golden blonde hair and eyes like a clear sky. She was more than her looks though, as she was top of her class in Potions with the dour Professor Snape admitting her talent. She also had a younger sister in Hufflepuff, but none in Ravenclaw, since that was her lie. She seemed nice, like everybody else in Hufflepuff so far, but she had a gentleness and care for the first years, that seemed almost motherly.

Nymphadora Tonks was next, though she only introduced herself as Dora Tonks. She wanted to be an Auror, and was apparently a Metamorphmagus! He looked at her and suddenly her purple hair made so much sense now. Her lie was that she was a good singer, as she so elegantly put in her own words " My voice will make a mandrake sound angelic".

Then it was Chiara Lobosca's turn, she was shorter than the others and much paler too. She had shoulder length white hair and pale storm grey eyes with a thin and willowy figure. She was more quiet than the others but just as nice. She apparently loved punk music, baking, and her favorite subject was divination, not charms like she said. She seemed nice enough but that she seemed so interested in divination made him somewhat weary of her. What if she just wanted to use him or something?

The last of the seventh years was Chauncey Wright who much like Tonks hated his first name and insisted on being called Chance. He was a man who Ron had mistaken for another girl. He had long wavy honey blonde hair and light brown eyes. With long lashes and full lips it was no wonder Ron had thought Chance was of the fairer gender, He was prettier than the other girls for Merlin sake! He wasn't the only one to make that assumption as the first years shared shocked looks of varied degrees when he introduced himself and casually mentioned his gender. What Ron learned from him was that he had never been a prefect like he claimed, but was an only child with a massive sweet tooth who would eat anything with sugar immediately should you present it to him.

As the Seventh years finished their turns Ron couldn't help but feel like he learned a lot and they hadn't even gotten to the First years yet. Just as the thought came to mind Professor Sprout nodded and started to talk as she turned towards the first years "Now that the seventh years have gotten their introductions out of the way let's move on to the first years, and when their done i'll announce who gets to mentor who"

That statement alone had all eyes on him both the mentors and the mentee's, he knew that the idea of mentoring a Britain's Most Powerful Seer was probably a very big honor or something. He had hope that the Hufflepuffs won't let his fame blind them, he really just wanted to be a normal person.

Then it was the first year's turn and everybody looked at him, having figured he would go first. He looked at all the eyes on him, which was not a new feeling at all and decided to indulge them. If they wanted him to go first he would, he just wanted to get it over with anyway. "I'm Ron Weasley, and uhh, I like to knit, I like to bake and I love fashion"

As he finished his introduction he looked around and noticed all the bewildered stares and smiled to himself. His hobbies were rather feminine and adding a fake hobby with similar attributes seemed like a good way to make it difficult to guess the lie.

One of his fellow first years, a pale boy with curly brown hair smiled at him and tried to explain the rules of the game to him like he misunderstood them "No, you have to tell _two_ truths and _one_ lie, It's okay if you got confused, I get confused too sometimes" He said as he tried to make Ron feel better.

Ron realized that the other boy was genuine in his attempt to help him and just calmly replied back "I know, that's what I did, two of those statements were true, and one was false".

Now it was the boys turn to look confused. He just nodded with a smile on his face as he tried to be positive, "Well, I'd say the baking is the lie, cause Chiara already said that" he said earnestly as he smiled at Ron and tried to not offend him. Ron appreciated the gesture and smiled back.

The others quickly got over their confusion and in a true Hufflepuff fashion, they accepted it. Ron rarely liked so much attention but it felt different coming from them. He smiled as they argued about what was a lie and just laughed when they asked him since they couldn't agree over a choice. He admitted that while he was aware what color and patterns would look good together, he was in no way shape or form, in love with fashion. He even mentioned that he also enjoyed cooking.

" Well I think it's hot that you know how to cook" Tonks said.

Ron jerked his head up and stared at her incredulously. He could feel his face heat up and knew he would look as red as his hair. He watched as Penny smacked Tonks upside her head and defended him.

"He is eleven years old you Pedo" she said as she glared at Tonks.

While Tonks and Penny interacted, The other first years could be seen hiding smiles and coughing as they tried to suppress giggles. The Seventh year boys were not as discrete, he saw Diego and Chance double over as they laughed their heads off, clutching their stomachs. Chance even had tears spill over his cheeks as he gasped for air, pounding his hand on his leg in his mirth.

Tonks must have decided to take a page out of his book because her face flushed pink while her hair changed to match the shade exactly. She spluttered as she tried to defend herself and after a minute or so she finally spoke clearly enough for the rest of them to understand her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! I just meant that the ability to cook in a man is something that I find very attractive. I don't find Ronald attractive at all." she finished in a huff.

Chance who had finally calmed down somewhat smirked in a way that made two terrifying thoughts come to his mind, Fred and George. He started to talk and Ron knew nothing good would come out of it, and he was right. "So, you don't find him attractive at all, not even a bit?"

"NO, absolutely not" Tonks replied vehemently as she shook her head.

Ron could tell that was exactly what Chance wanted to hear.

"So you think he's unattractive, one might even say ugly" he finished as his smirk grew when Tonks tried to backtrack.

"No, that's not what I said, I don't think he's ugly" she said and then faced him "I don't think you're ugly, you're uhh, CUTE. Yeah you're cute, like a puppy or a puffskein"

Ron just wanted the sofa to swallow him whole and he nodded, and hoped that the conversation would end. Professor Sprout must be a mind reader because she put a stop to it and set everybody back on track. The rest of the game was a blur as the other first years finished their turns. He barely paid attention, something he was sure he'd feel guilty for later and could only remember the bare minimum about his peers.

He learned that the curly headed boy was named Justin Finch-Fletchly who was apparently a Muggleborn. He told them that he wanted to learn how to fly more than anything else. The first person to be sorted in his year, Hannah Abbot was a seemingly shy girl who had a new pet owl named Shimmer. Susan Bones was more confident and she told them that she wanted to be an Auror. And Ernie Macmillian who sort of reminded him of Draco in that they both seemed a bit pompous, apparently isn't fond of sweet things. That admission alone had both Chance and Justin in near tears.

That was all that Ron gleaned from the introduction game from the first years, he wouldn't be able to tell anybody anything else about them unless he used his ability, which isn't something he would be willing to do anyway. As the game finally came to an end, the time for the moment of truth. Who would mentor who.

Diego stretched and loudly exclaimed "finally, who's gonna be the lucky first year to have the honor of being under my care." he smiled at them before he was elbowed again by the same girl who did it before, Chiara.

"I think you mean unlucky, ignore him" she said towards the first years "He a little delusional, gets hit in the head lot in Quidditch"

Before they could start bickering Professor Sprout interrupted them "Let's see here, Justin" She said and everybody looked at her "Diego here will be your mentor"

And on it went as she named them "Ernie and Penny, Hannah and Chiara, Susan and.." As she was talking everybody leaned in, whoever she chose now would leave only one pair left. "...Dora".

As soon as she said that Chance stood up and quite loudly cheered "I GOT RONALD, HA," he yelled and pointed at his fellow Seventh years "I WON AND HE'S MINE" he said as he moved over to Ron who was sitting on the sofa quietly watching the spectacle with wide eyes which only got wider at what happened next. Chance pulled him into a hug as he was seated, his face squished against Chance's stomach, and fingers ran through his hair.

"There, there, no need to worry about what would have happened if one of these brutes got hold of you, I got you" He comforted as he quite literally pet Ron.

Ron's face which was red earlier was absolutely blazing now. He was immensely grateful when Professor Sprout interrupted " Mr. Wright, release Ronald at once" and he did, not before he pat Ron on the head a couple of times. Professor Sprout looked exasperated, but not surprised, which must have meant that occurrences like these were not out of the ordinary. That didn't bode well for Ron, who was dazed and unsure of what to do after he was cuddled and petted like a puppy by the person who was supposed to be his mentor for the next school year.

"Please don't make me regret my decision" Professor Sprout asked and then addressed everybody else. "Each and every one of you are valued members of our House, everybody is lucky to get to mentor and be mentored. No matter how it may seem, nobody is disappointed to be mentoring you" she assured the other first years.

The Seventh years must have understood how Chance's outburst would have made the other first years feel and they immediately tried to quell any doubts they might have had.

"Now that should be everything, you will have plenty of time later to get to know each other more but now, I think it's time for bed. I will see you in the morning, please get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow, goodnight" she said as she smiled gently at them and than headed off to her own room.

Ron looked at the older boys and sure enough they rounded up the younger boys and herded them towards the door to the left. The door opened to a hallway that had seven more doors. Three on each side of the Hallway and a seventh at the end. Apparently the Door closest to the common Rooms was the first year's room and the one at the end of the hallway was the seventh years.

Ron, Justin, and Ernie all went into their room, and much like the common room it was rounded and much to his surprise, so were the beds. Placed against the walls around the room and spaced out evenly, two on either side of the room and one at the furthest wall straight ahead. The beds went along with the shape of the room and formed a circle, and their trunks sat in the middle. The boys didn't care what bed they got, they just wanted to go to sleep. Ron dragged his trunk next to the bed in the middle and opened it to get his night clothes. He got undressed with no care to the other boys and got dressed, he opened the curtain that surrounded his bed and got in. It was the softest thing he had ever had the pleasure of laying on. He closed his eyes and felt the excitement of the day, all the nerves he accumulated, the embarrassment he experienced, fade away as he fell asleep.

* * *

**September 2, 1991 (Hufflepuff Common Room) Early Morning**

All Ron could process was warmth and comfort as he lay on what must have been cloud. He blinked his eyes open and looked around and remembered where he was, Hogwarts, he was at Hogwarts. Eyes wide open, he decided to start his day early, and got out of bed. He got dressed into his uniform and rummaged through his trunk for some parchment, a quill, and ink. He got his supplies and headed to the common room. He noticed that there were a few others who were awake but they were quiet and focused on their own tasks so Ron paid them no mind. He found an empty table then sat down, with his supplies spread out before him he began his task and started to write. His family deserved to know about everything that has happened to him so far. He was sure that if he didn't write about it he would get a letter from them demanding to know anyway. So he wrote the letters, one for his parents and Ginny, one for Bill, and one for Charlie.

Just as he finished up the last letter to his brother, he decided to send them today. Breakfast should be soon so he would send them and then go eat. He couldn't wait to eat, if the feast last night was anything to go by, Hogwarts food would be amazing. He was going to eat like a king! His thoughts were interrupted by his growling stomach and he wondered if he would make it to breakfast. He wondered where he could get snacks, he should ask Chance since he loved sweets and all.

" _Tickle the Pear"_ he whispered to himself.

Out of all the things his ability has said, that had to be the single most weird phrase he's ever heard. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he'd gone insane but no that was just his version of normal. He shook his head as he headed out of the Common room and through the tunnel that led to the Hallway.

At the end of the hallway where the staircase was located, he saw the big painting that he took note of yesterday on his way to the dorms for the first time. It was a large painting bigger than he was. But what really got his attention wasn't the size of the painting but what it was of. A big bowl of fruit with a large pear. He stood there for what must have been a solid minute and just stared at the painting.

Is this what his ability meant, to tickle the pear. He was hesitant only because it was so bizarre. He wasn't scared, he knew his ability would never lead him to do something that would end up with him hurt. At the very least, it hadn't yet, so he stared some more and after much deliberation, he decided to do it. He walked up and his hand hovered hesitantly over the painting before he touched it. He did as his minor prophecy guided and tickled the pear, not really knowing what would happen and felt utterly ridiculous as he did it.

He jerked his hand back in surprise when the pear giggled, a puff of green smoke appeared and after it disappeared a handle was in its place. Once again he just stared, he grabbed the handle and slowly opened it. He walked through the door and his jaw dropped at the sight. It was a huge room as big as the Great Hall, all around were house elves as they hurried about while they cooked and cleaned. The five large tables that were in the center were stacked with all sorts of foods, the sight paired with the aromas that wafted over to him had his stomach growling.

He jumped in surprise when a house elf suddenly talked right next to him, he was too distracted by the sight of what could only be the kitchen to notice the small house elf as she approached him.

"Hello Mr. Student sir, what's you be doing in the Kolly get something for you today?" The female house elf, Kolly, asked him very nicely.

He smiled at her before he politely asked for something easy to eat on the go.

"Oh, Kolly gots the perfect thing for young student sir to be eating" She exclaimed as she rushed off. She returned very quickly with a small basket with filled with muffins.

"You's not being allergic to no foods, right young student sir" She asked him before handing him the basket.

He shook his head as the food was given to him and looked at the House elf preened at him. He smiled and bent down on one knee so he could be closer to her in height before he introduced himself.

"My name's Ron Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you Kolly" he said as he held his hand out to the elf. His mother raised him right, she'd give him a smack if she caught him being anything other than a gentleman to somebody as nice as Kolly.

" _Please stop crying, I'm sorry if I upset you"_ he pleaded.

As he finished speaking all he felt was concerned about whether he was a massive jerk for making someone cry. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Kolly who he would make cry. He looked at her and she stared back at him with wide shiny eyes as her lip wobbled, she stared blankly at his still outstretched hand. He knew she was on the verge of crying and he didn't know what to do.

He saw Kolly look at his hand and then his face but she still just stared. And then she broke out into tears and like he knew he would be, he was at a complete loss at what to do. What made him even more confused was when she started to apologize to him, like it was somehow her fault.

"Hey, it's not your fault, I'm sorry for doing what I did," he said to the weepy house elf, still not entirely sure of what he did in the first place. She shook her head and wiped her tears before she answered him.

"It's not being your fault young student sir" She said and he was not quite convinced since she immediately began to cry again. He was relieved when an older house elf finally decided to intervene, and led the inconsolable Kolly to another house elf to be comforted since he did an abysmal job of it himself. The new elf, which was older and looked to be male started to apologize to him.

"Paddy is sorry for Kolly sir, she's being new to Hogwarts and is unused to the kindness of her residents" He bowed, _bowed_ to him and he was at a loss for words.

"It's okay, um, I'm sorry for uh, triggering her" he said not knowing how to react to the situation but he figured an apology was the least he could do.

He didn't know how to end the very awkward encounter so he figured he'd introduce himself to this new, more stable elf.

"My name's Ron, it's nice to meet you Paddy" he said once again.

The older elf just smiled and gently took his hand.

"Nice to meet you too kind young sir, if you is needing anything else just call Paddy anytime"

He nodded and figured he'd ask, who would know the castle better than a House elf after all.

"So, how would I get to the Owlery from here?"

* * *

**September 1, 1991 (Great Hall) Morning**

He was glad he got directions and advice from Paddy, the older elf was all too happy to help. He was also saved from wandering the halls and getting lost. After he sent his letters he called Paddy who popped into the owlery with a crack, he got more directions from the elf who also took the basket with him back to the kitchen and he went to the Great Hall.

He was in the corridor leading to the Great Hall when two hands landed on his shoulders. He jumped and his head turned to see who did it and wasn't surprised at all when he saw the twins, both had looks of mock hurt before they started to talk.

"Dearest baby brother, oh how you've betrayed us" Fred said

"To think that a Badger lived among us Lions all this time, how our hearts cry" George continued and proceeded to wipe imaginary tears from his eyes.

He didn't know how to deal with the twins so he just did what came naturally and he apologized

"Sorry?" he asked more than said

Before the twins could reply a familiar voice behind him startled him and all three of them turned to see the person who joined them. It was none other than Chance, his new mentor.

" Are these people bothering you cub"

" These people he says" Fred said laughed "We're his brother's"

"… wait Cub?" Ron asked confused and ignored his brothers as he tried to understand Chance's thought process.

"Baby badgers are called cubs and you're like my baby now since I'm your mentor" Chance said as he ruffled his hair. He dragged Ron away from his brothers and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. While he not so subtly glared at the twins who not so subtly glared at Chance right back.

" Chauncey Wright, so you're our little brother's puff pal huh" George said

" Honestly Ronnie you could do better," Fred added as he looked at Ron, who was still being held by Chance.

Chance looked amused.

"I would be offended if I cared about what you think of me but as it so happens, I don't" he said and looked at his nails in disinterest before he lead Ron into the Great Hall " Come on _Ronnie_ lets go get some breakfast and leave them to…" he paused as he looked both of them over "Whatever it is they were doing"

Ron wavered as they left and looked back at his brothers who looked less than pleased. He knew they would get back at him or more likely Chance. He tried to warn him about his crafty brothers and their pranks but Chance seemed unconcerned.

"Don't worry about me Cub, I'm tougher than I look. Just worry about being the best little Hufflepuff you can be" he finished and tapped his finger against Ron's nose a couple of times.

He nodded and decided to trust his mentor, more than willing to let someone else deal with the twins. He sat down at the Hufflepuff table and began to immediately pile food on his plate. The food was just as good as last night and he couldn't help but stuff his face. And that's how breakfast went, he ate, talked to his fellow Hufflepuffs, snuck glances at the Gryffindor table, and laughed at the antics of his peers.

After breakfast was finished, all the food disappeared from the table and Professor Sprout stood at the head of the table. She passed out the schedules and gave them a moment to look over them. Chance immediately took his schedule and got out a parchment and began to write. Once he was done he gave Ron his schedule back and the piece of parchment

"I don't want to hear about you getting lost okay, and if these aren't enough just ask any portraits nicely and they should be willing to help you "

Ron looked at the piece of paper and saw that it was directions, to and from all of his classes. The other first years saw what happened and crowded around Ron in amazement and asked him for help to find their classes as well. He smiled at Chance and ran up to him and hugged him. Ron figured that he wouldn't mind, he seemed to be very tactile.

"Thank you so much! Maybe you're not as bad as I first thought" he said and quickly realized how rude that must have sounded but before he could apologize Chance laughed.

"I did make a horrible first impression didn't I" he said as he hugged Ron back. "I can be a bit much sometimes"

When the hug was done he left for the Gryffindor table to see Harry, after he promised the other First years that he wouldn't leave without them. As he got to the table he was intercepted by Percy who congratulated him on his sorting

"Hufflepuff is a very noble house, I was honestly not very surprised but I am very proud. You're going to do great things Ronnie, of that I'm certain" he said and immediately dismissed himself as he fixed his Prefect badge, when some boys began to rough house at the Gryffindor table.

Ron watched as his brother left and then he saw Harry. He made his way over to him and greeted him. They talked for a bit about the sorting and the feast but the topic changed to their upcoming classes. Ron had transfiguration and Harry had potions.

"What if I make a fool of myself? I'm so new to this world and everything" Harry said as he fiddled with his schedule with eyes downcast.

Ron knew that Harry didn't think very highly of himself and that was something he wanted to change. He looked at his new friend and tried to cheer him up.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Professor Snape is known to be strict but if you behave and try your best I'm sure you'll be fine." he assured Harry

Harry nodded and smiled and they both looked surprised when Ron had a minor Prophecy

" _Draught of Living Death, the stomach of a goat, and they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."_

Harry looked confused but then his face lit up " Was that a Prophecy" he whispered like it was some big secret that Ron was a Seer. He appreciated the sentiment and decided to humor Harry.

"Yeah, a minor one" he whispered back.

Harry's eyes sparkled and he grabbed a yellow wooden stick out of his pocket that had a gray pointed tip and began to write on the back of his schedule. He wrote it out word for word and Ron was impressed by his memory. After he was done he hugged it to his chest and smiled at Ron. Then they exchanged some parting words with promises to meet up at lunch and left to go to their housemates and finally head to class. He barely managed to avoid the twins on his way to the others and joined the group of Hufflepuffs who were waiting for him. He was naturally put in the front with the directions in hand and began to lead them to their first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, Chapter 7, sorry for the long wait. So... Chance is a bad bitch confirmed just though y'all should know. Reviews inspire me. And Tonks is a Seventh year in this, She's only like a year younger than she was supposed to be. I have my reasons for this that I can't share because spoilers. I just wanted to clear up any confusion, so far she is the only person's who's age I changed. Thanks for reading, hope to see you next time! >w<


End file.
